Galletas de la fortuna
by sailorfujoshi
Summary: Kyle esta deprimido debido a que Stan sigue detrás Wendy después de tanto tiempo, para animarse un poco se dirige a City Wok con Kenny y ahí encuentra un rara galleta de la fortuna. Kyle no cree en esas cosas pero cuando su fortuna se cumpla no pensara igual. Style-Genderbender :v-
1. Cuidado con lo que deseas

Kyle caminaba lenta y pausadamente a lo largo de una calle solitaria mientras pateaba las pequeñas piedras que se interponían en su camino. A pesar de que había mucho sol y la temperatura probablemente pasara de los cuarenta grados, tenía puesta su habitual chamarra naranja, sus guantes y obviamente su ushanka.  
Iba bastante concentrado pensando en todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

Flashback

-¡Kyle! ¡Lo siento mucho! Trate de llegar antes pero Wendy seguía enojada conmigo y no quería que me fuera, además… – Comenzó a decir un chico pelinegro de chaqueta marrón.  
-No importa Stan, siempre pasa…- Kyle interrumpió algo molesto pues estaba harto de que la misma historia se repitiera una y otra vez.  
-Kyle…enserio lo siento, estoy pensando seriamente dejar a Wendy, yo también me estoy cansado- dijo Stan viendo hacia el suelo.  
-Siempre dices eso y siempre regresas con ella…- Kyle sonrió ligeramente y desvió la mirada sabiendo lo que Stan iba a decir  
-Esta vez es enserio- Stan miró fijamente a Kyle a los ojos, como si eso aumentara la credibilidad de sus palabras.  
-No Stan, nunca es enserio -  
-Bueno, tal vez algún día sea enserio- Stan insistió  
-¿Eso significa que esta vez no lo es?-  
-No lo sé, Kyle- Stan suspiro y giro los ojos -¿Tanto quieres que termine con ella?-  
-Pues…- Kyle se sorprendió, era evidente que estaba desesperado pero nunca pensó que Stan se lo preguntara directamente, tomo aire y continuo- Eso creo, bueno…es tu novia pero aun así siento que…no sé, creo que te ha lastimado varias veces-  
-Tú lo has dicho- Stan sonrió  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-Ella me lastima a mí, no a ti-  
-Pero…¿Por qué sigues aguantando todo eso?- Kyle se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso, tenía una clara idea de lo que iba a responder Stan y tenía miedo de estar en lo correcto.  
-Porque la amo-

Estaba en lo correcto, Kyle sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaban y una extraña presión se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, Stan estaba justo ahí y no podía permitir que lo viera llorar, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo.

Fin del flashback.

Después de correr mucho llego a una gasolinera, las ganas de llorar se le habían quitado y después de estar sentado mucho tiempo comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.  
Ahora solo se sentía estúpido, es algo obvio que Stan ame a Wendy, siempre habían estado juntos y siempre lo estarían, él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.  
No importaba si Kyle había estado enamorado de Stan desde cuarto grado, las cosas no iban a cambiar.

Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular, tenía cinco llamadas perdidas, todas eran de Stan a excepción de la última que era de Kenny.  
Kyle decidió ignorar las llamadas de Stan pues no tenía ninguna excusa preparada para explicar por qué salió corriendo, tampoco quería ponerse a inventar una en ese momento así que llamo a Kenny.

-¡Kyle! ¿Dónde has estado? Te llame un millón de veces- dijo Kenny al otro lado del teléfono.  
-Solo me llamaste una vez-  
-Bueno, es lo mismo-  
-Si Kenny…como digas-  
-Hey te oyes molesto ¿paso algo?-  
-Algo así…-  
-Okay, entonces te veo en frente de City Wok- Dijo Kenny para después colgar.  
-¡Espera! ¿Qué?-

-¿Kenny?...ah…mierda-

Definitivamente llamar a Kenny no fue su mejor idea pero era mejor que estar sentado es su habitación pensando en lo mucho que Stan amaba a Wendy y en como él se quedaría solo por el resto de su vida, si, definitivamente era mejor el City Wok.  
Kyle tomo su celular y se dirigió a City Wok, al llegar vio a Kenny que estaba sentado en el piso jugando con un cigarrillo gastado.

-Hola Kenny- Kyle saludo monótonamente  
-Hola Kyle- Kenny se acercó hacia donde estaba el judío y puso su mejor sonrisa.  
-Dime, ¿Por qué en City Wok?- preguntó Kyle  
-Pues esperaba que como el buen amigo que eres me compraras algo de comida china- Kenny tomo ambas manos de Kyle y lo miro fijamente, si sus ojos pudieran hablar ya estarían suplicando.  
-Ah, ya veo- Kyle rio un poco –Supongo que está bien-  
-Sabía que eras un buen amigo-

Ambos entraron al restaurante y compraron la comida, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de una ventana y Kenny comenzó a interrogar a Kyle.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué te hizo Stan?- Kenny preguntó mientras se llevaba unos fideos a la boca.  
-¿Cómo sabes que estoy así por Stan?-  
-Solo te pones así por Stan-  
-Bueno, realmente no me hizo nada, solo dijo que…-  
-¿Qué dijo?-  
-Que amaba a Wendy- Kyle bajo la mirada.  
-Ouch, eso es cruel- Kenny apunto hacia la cara de Kyle con sus palitos chinos entre los dedos.  
-Bueno, él no sabe que…ya sabes- dijo Kyle con un leve sonrojo.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué eres gay por el?-  
-¡Kenny!-  
-Haha lo siento, lo siento, pero me encanta como te sonrojas cuando hablamos de algo así-  
-Jodete Kenny-  
-Muy bien, ¡resolveremos esto!- Kenny exclamó levantando sus palitos hacia el techo-  
-No hay nada que resolver-  
-Puedes empezar por decirle cómo te sientes, así al menos dejaría de decir pendejadas-  
-No son pendejadas, el realmente ama a Wendy-  
-Pues dile que no lo diga-  
-No puedo, sería estúpido-  
-Hey no digas eso- Kenny volvió a apuntar a Kyle con los palitos  
-Kenny me vas a sacar un ojo-  
-Tranquilo, ¿Cuándo ha pasado algo así? Además de esa vez…-  
-¿Es broma verdad?-  
-Sabes que lo es…o tal vez no…- Kenny giró los palitos y los dejo caer sobre la mesa- ¿Quieres una galleta de la fortuna?-  
-Ah claro-  
-¿También las vas a pagar tu verdad?-  
-Si Kenny, puedes agarrar dos si quieres-  
-No, si agarro dos no se cumplirá mi fortuna-  
-Kenny las fortunas nunca se cumplen-  
-Claro que si- Kenny le lanzó una mirada asesina a Kyle  
-¿Quién dice?-  
-Yo digo-  
-Es ilógico que un papel dentro de una galleta te diga tu fortuna-  
-Solo cállate y trágatela- Kenny saco dos galletas del tazón que había en la mesa, le dio una a Kyle y se quedó con la otra.  
-Está bien, está bien…-  
-¿Qué dice tu fortuna?- preguntó Kenny como si se tratara de lo más serio del mundo.  
-Aun no la leo-  
-¡Apúrate!-  
-Ya voy… ¿Qué dice la tuya?  
-Ejem "Te esperan grandes riquezas" – Kenny se quedó en silencio por un momento analizando el papel –Wow si esta galleta supiera lo pobre que soy…-  
-Hahaha te dije que no era cierto-  
-Bueno lee la tuya-  
-Dice "Pide un deseo, se cuidadoso"... valla que estupidez-  
-¡Que injusto! ¡Yo también quiero un deseo!- dijo Kenny haciendo un puchero.  
-Te regalo mi deseo, no creo en las galletas de la fortuna- Kyle tiro el papel al piso y puso una cara de aburrimiento.  
-Kyle no lo tires, es un deseo, no te cuesta nada intentar- dijo Kenny levantando el papel del piso y poniéndolo en la mano de Kyle  
-Tampoco me cuesta no intentar-  
-Mmm hagamos un trato- Kenny se quitó la capucha para darle "seriedad" al asunto (si, comió con la capucha)  
-¿Un trato? Explícate-  
-Si mi fortuna se cumple en menos de tres horas, tu pides tú deseo-  
-De acuerdo-  
-Muy bien, salgamos de aquí-  
-¿Por qué la prisa?-  
-Mis grandes riquezas pueden estar ahí afuera-  
-Haha como digas Kenny-

Ambos salieron del City Wok y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, a los pocos minutos Kenny se detuvo y se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa Kenny?- Kyle miro hacia atrás y vio como Kenny estaba parado viendo su zapato  
-Kyle…son cien-  
-¿De qué carajo hablas?-  
-Cien dólares, debajo de mi zapato-  
-No te creo, déjame ver-  
-Mira- Kenny tomo los cien dólares del suelo y comenzó a mover el billete de lado a lado justo en frente de Kyle- ¡Haha! ¡Gane la apuesta!-  
-No jodas, eso no es posible-  
-¡Pues paso! Así que alguien tendrá que pedir un deseó-  
-Pe-Pero… ¿Cómo…?- Kyle estaba boquiabierto, y aun que nunca lo admitiría también estaba emocionado e ilusionado.  
-Te dije que las galletas eran mágicas, ahora tienes que pedir un deseo-  
-Lo sé, lo sé, parece que estas más emocionado por mi deseo que por tu dinero-  
-Puede ser, sé que pedirás algo muy gay que tenga que ver con Stan y quiero ver que se cumpla.-  
-¡Kenny!-  
-Sabes que es cierto-  
-No lo es-  
-Entonces… ¿Qué pedirás?- Kenny se acercó a Kyle y pestaño unas cuantas veces-  
-Eso no se dice-  
-¿Por qué?- dijo Kenny ahogando una risa  
-Porque si no tu deseo no se cumple…o eso dicen-  
-Haha sabía que creías en estas cosas-  
-Ya te dije que no- dijo Kyle cruzándose de brazos- Además no se cómo se usa esto-  
-Pues, pide el deseo en la noche y después ponlo bajo tu almohada o algo así-  
-Kenny no es un diente-  
-Pero yo gane la apuesta, así que debes pedirlo como yo diga-  
-Nunca acordamos algo así-  
-Bueno, solo hazlo, de todas formas no sabes cómo…-  
-Ni tu-  
-Al menos yo sugerí algo…-  
-Muy bien, eso hare- dijo Kyle girando los ojos  
-Genial, muero por ver que pasara-  
-No pasara nada-  
-Kyle ¿Ya viste mis cien dólares?-  
-Pues no has dejado de agitar ese billete en frente de mi…-  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero-  
-Si, lo se-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y siguieron caminando

-Bueno, se me hace tarde…- dijo Kenny  
-Hey ¿A dónde a vas?-  
-Butters-  
-Oh ya veo…-  
-No se te olvide pedir ese deseo-  
-Sí, si, como digas-  
-Nunca subestimes a las galletas-  
-Adiós Kenny- dijo Kyle "sutilmente"  
-Adiós-

Kyle miro fijamente el papel que tenía entre sus dedos, lo arrugo y lo metió en su bolsillo. Honestamente el no creía en esas cosas pero había perdido justamente y no tenía otra opción, quería llegar a casa para pedir el maldito deseo y acabar con todo, también estaba algo emocionado pero eso es algo que no iba a admitir.

Llego a casa, eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, era algo temprano para dormir pero tenia un deseo que pedir. Después de recibir un regaño de parte de su mamá del tipo "Donde te habías metido", fue a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, tomo el papel o mas bien "su fortuna" y lo observo por un momento, puso el papel en uno de sus puños, cerro los ojos y sintiéndose muy estúpido pidió el deseo.

"Deseo que Stan me haga caso, quiero tener una...amm oportunidad con el y si es posible quiero ser mas importante que Wendy, aun que sea solo por un momento...uh eso es todo"

Puso el papel debajo de la almohada como Kenny había dicho y se quedo dormido en unos minutos.  
La noche fue extraña pues no dejo de moverse por todas partes. Se levanto extrañamente temprano para ser un domingo, eran las ocho y media cuando a Kyle se le abrieron los ojos.

Se levanto de la cama algo mareado y con un ligero dolor en la cabeza, se dirigió al baño y al verse al espejo dio un grito, no un grito cualquiera, si no uno de esos gritos que son capaces de romper espejos. Al oír su propia voz se tapo la boca pues había sonado mas aguda de lo normal, lentamente y con la manos temblorosas se quito su ushanka dejando ver una larga cabellera pelirroja que le llegaba a la cintura.

-Mierda...que...¡¿que carajo es esto?!- dijo Kyle tocando su cabello, paso sus dedos por su rostro y vio que sus facciones estaban mas finas, sus pestañas mas largas y sus labios mas gruesos. -Muy bien, esto no puede pasar, a menos que...¡no! ¡no es posible que una galleta haga algo como esto...! Muy bien Kyle cálmate, todo esta bien, esto es un sueño...- Kyle comenzó a sudar y sus intentos de "calmarse" no resultaban, lentamente coló sus manos por debajo de su playera hasta tocar su pecho o mas bien "sus" pechos y volver a gritar.  
-Mierda, mierda, mierda...tengo que hacer algo, no le puedo decir a nadie pero quien me puede...¡Kenny!, ¡todo es su culpa!-

Kyle escondió su cabello debajo de su ushanka y salió del baño, tomó su celular y a la velocidad de la luz llamó a Kenny, no contesto las primeras seis veces pero a la séptima Kyle logro escuchar su voz al otro lado del celular.

-¿H-Hola?- dijo Kenny medio dormido  
-¡Kenny! ¡Todo es tu culpa!- gritó Kyle desesperadamente  
-¿Que mierda te pasa? Es domingo, no le puedes llamar a alguien y despertarlo a gri...-  
-¡Keeeeeenny!- Kyle interrumpió al rubio con uno de sus gritos  
-¡¿Qué pasa?!-  
-S-Se cumplió...la galleta o lo que sea, ¡pasó algo!...-  
-¡Woah! ¿Enserio? ¿Ya lo hiciste con Stan?-  
-¡Kenny esto es serió!-  
-Dime que pasó-  
-Amm ¿podrías venir a mi casa?-  
-Kyle, Kyle , Kyle ¿enserio me estas pidiendo que me levante de la cama antes de medio día?-  
-Por favor Kenny, enserio no se que hacer...-  
-Primero dime que ocurre-  
-No me vas a creer, prefiero que vengas-  
-Pero...-  
-¡Solo ven!-  
-Okay, okay, te veo en cinco-

Kenny colgó y Kyle aventó su celular a la cama, se froto los ojos y deseó que todo fuera mentira, aunque ahora estaba seguro de que ya nunca volvería a pedir un deseo.

* * *

Hola! Aquí les dejo este fic xD  
Es un poco raro pero realmente quería poner a Kyle de mujer y pensé "¿porque no?"  
Haha espero que les guste y gracias por leer!  
Aye!


	2. ¿Puedo verlas?

Kyle suspiró y trató de calmarse, era lo único que podía hacer, su respiración ya estaba comenzado a normalizarse hasta que oyó que alguien tocó la puerta e hizo que su corazón diera un brinco.

-Kyle, ¿Estas despierto?- dijo Sheila Broflovski desde el otro lado de la puerta

Kyle se quedo mudo, no sabía que responder, tenía miedo de que su voz sonara demasiado aguda y su madre sospechara, corrió al baño y se vio al espejo, se aseguro de su cabello no saliera de su ushanka y miró detenidamente su rostro, no se veía tan diferente así que por primera vez en su vida agradeció tener rasgos finos y cara de niña.

-Kyle ¿Estas bien?- volvió a gritar Sheila  
-Uh...S-Si mamá- dijo Kyle esperando que su voz sonara normal.  
-Baja a desayunar-  
-Si, ya voy-  
-No te tardes-

Su voz sonaba bastante parecida a la que tenia antes, de hecho se podía decir que era la misma, se sentía aliviado pero al mismo tiempo ofendido.  
Kyle se puso su chamarra y puso su mano en la puerta, nunca había tenido tanto miedo de salir de su habitación, no se había puesto a pensar en que dirían sus padres si se dieran cuenta, así que le pidió a Abraham con todas sus fuerzas que nadie se diera cuenta de lo había pasado.  
Salió y silenciosamente bajo las escaleras, se acerco a la mesa y se sentó.

-Buenos días Kyle- le saludo Sheila  
-Buenos días mamá- respondió Kyle aliviado de que al parecer su madre no notó nada raro en el.  
-Buenos días...- dijo Ike bajando las escaleras.  
-Ike ¿Cómo es que te despertaste tan temprano?- le preguntó su madre  
-Me despertaron los gritos de una mujer- dijo Ike dejando a Kyle mudo ya que sabia que el era esa mujer.  
-Kyle ¿Tu oíste algo?- preguntó Sheila.  
-Amm no... no oí nada-

Kyle continuo comiendo pero Ike no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, esto hacía que Kyle se pusiera cada vez mas nervioso.

-¿Kyle?- preguntó Ike sospechosamente  
-¿Q-Que pasa?- Kyle se dio por muerto, era obvio que ya se había dado cuenta.  
-¿Te pusiste maquillaje?-  
-...uh- Kyle no sabía si reír o llorar, si decía que si su hermano pensaría que es un marica pero si decía que no temía que hiciera mas preguntas.  
-Ike no molestes a tu hermano- se oyó la voz de Sheila desde la cocina.

Kyle ya estaba hundido en un mar de nervios así que casi atragantándose se acabo su desayuno la mas rápido que pudo, llevo los platos a la mesa y cuando estaba a punto de huir a su habitación tocaron la puerta.

-Kyle abre la puerta- le ordenó su madre  
-S-si ya voy-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y maldecía en voz baja.

Kyle abrió la puerta viendo hacia el suelo pues quien sea que estuviera ahí no quería que lo vieran, alzo la mirada lentamente y vio a Kenny, con todo lo que había pasado ya se le había olvidado que había invitado (obligado) a Kenny a su casa.

-¡Kenny!- exclamó Kyle sintiéndose aliviado  
-Hola Kyle...¿Ya me vas a decir que pasó?- dijo Kenny aun medio dormido.  
-Mmm mejor vamos a mi cuarto- Kyle tomo a Kenny de la mano y lo llevó hasta las escaleras.  
-Espera- dijo Kenny deteniéndose.  
-¿Que pasa?-  
-¿Te maquillaste?- preguntó Kenny provocando un ataque de risa en Ike.  
-¿Tu también vas a molestarlo?- dijo Sheila saliendo de la cocina.  
-Buenos días para usted también Señora Broflovski- dijo Kenny  
-Kyle admite que usas maquillaje- dijo Ike conteniendo su risa.  
-Kyle dime que es mentira- dijo Kenny empezando a dudar  
-¡Solo ven conmigo!- dijo Kyle algo molesto

Kyle jaló a Kenny escaleras arriba, ambos entraron a la habitación, el primero en entrar fue Kenny quien se acostó en la cama, Kyle entró después y cerro la puerta con seguro para asegurarse de que nadie entrara.

-¿Ya me vas a decir que paso?-  
-¿Estas listo?-  
-Si, solo dime-  
-Bueno pero promete que no te reirás-  
-Carajo Kyle ¿Vas a decirme si o no?-  
-Muy bien...uh mejor velo tu mismo- Kyle se quito su ushanka dejando caer su largo cabello, después se quito la chamarra ya que debajo solo tenia una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver su cintura, cadera y pechos, Kenny se quedo muso por un momento y después de unos segundos reacciono.  
-¡Puta madre eres una niña!- exclamó con una extraña expresión de felicidad.  
-¡No lo grites!-  
-¡Wow! ¡Sabía que si fueras mujer estarías buena pero te pasaste!-  
-¡Cállate Kenny!-  
-Espera...¿Tu deseo fue ser mujer?-  
-¡No pendejo! ¡La maldita galleta entendió mal!-  
-Entonces ¿Que pediste?-  
-Nada especial...-  
-Oh ya veo, es demasiado gay para decirlo-  
-¡No es eso! Solo pedí una oportunidad con Stan...ya sabes, que se fije en mi-  
-Wow eso es más gay de lo que imagine-  
-Jódete Kenny, tu eres mas gay que yo-  
-Claro que no-  
-Tu tienes novio-  
-Pero tu eres mas marica-  
-Si tu pudieras te cogerías a Butters los siete días de la semana-  
-Bueno en eso tienes razón...pero esto no se trata de mi-  
-Ya se y tu tienes que ayudarme-  
-¿Yo porque?-  
-Tu eres el experto en galletas de la fortuna-  
-Yo solo creo en ellas-  
-Pero tu me metiste en esto, ahora sácame-  
-Oye fuiste tu el que pidió ser mujer-  
-¡Ya te dije que no pedí eso!-  
-Pero fue tu deseo-  
-Kenny por favor ayúdame, no sabes lo que es despertar y que lo que te colgaba abajo ahora te cuelgue arriba-  
-Debe ser increíble tener tetas-  
-No, no lo es, no las quiero-  
-¿Puedo verlas?-  
-¡Kenny esto serio!-  
-Yo también habló en serio-  
-Por favor ayúdame...quiero regresar a la normalidad- dijo Kyle sintiendo como se cristalizaban sus ojos  
-Muy bien, ven aquí- dijo Kenny dando unas palmadas en la cama e invitando a Kyle a sentarse junto a el.  
-Ah...- Kyle suspiró y fue hacia donde estaba Kenny.  
-¿Porque no aprovechas la situación?-  
-¿Como?-  
-Pues pediste este deseo por Stan, úsalo en el, por algo pasan las cosas-  
-No lo se, si le llego a gustar a Stan solo seria porque soy una chica, no por ser yo-  
-Sigues siendo tu-  
-No Kenny, lo ultimo que quiero es que Stan me vea así-  
-¡Pero estas mas buena que Wendy!-  
-No, no es correcto, prefiero regresar a ser hombre-  
-¿Prefieres regresar a amarlo en secreto y ver como el esta detrás de Wendy?-  
-Pues si algún día se enamora de mi quiero que sea de verdad, no de mi "yo femenino"-  
-Ah...tu y tu estúpido sentido de lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal-  
-¿Me vas a ayudar si o no?-  
-Esta bien...¿Qué se te ocurre?-  
-Pues podemos hablar con el dueño de City Wok, el vende las galletas, tal vez sepa algo...-  
-No voy a hablar con ese loco ¿No recuerdas lo que le hizo a Butters?-  
-Cierto...¿Qué se te ocurre a ti?-  
-Podemos comprar muchas galletas y abrirlas todas, en una de esas tiene que salir otro deseo-  
-Eso cuesta tiempo y dinero-  
-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?-  
-La verdad no-  
-¡Pues vamos a City Wok!- exclamó Kenny poniéndose de pie.  
-Pero yo no puedo salir así-  
-Vamos Kyle, nadie se dará cuenta, de todas formas tienes cara de niña-  
-Jodete Kenny-  
-Sabes que es verdad-  
-Tal vez...-  
-Bueno ¿estas listo?-  
-Solo déjame esconder mi cabello-  
-¡Así se habla Kylee!-  
-Si me vuelves a decir a así te rompo los dientes-

Ambos salieron de la casa, Kyle estaba sumamente nervioso pues aun que su ushanka siempre escondía grandes cantidades de cabello sentía que iba a caerse y la idea ser una chica no le gustaba en lo absoluto.  
Kenny iba bastante relajado pero aun así se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba al judío, notaba como cada vez que alguien conocido pasaba cerca de ellos Kyle comenzaba a temblar, por eso de vez en cuando tomaba su mano y le decía que todo iba a estar bien.  
Desde lejos eso se veía bastante marica pero a Kyle le daba seguridad, estaba aliviado de que Kenny lo apoyara, era muy afortunado de tener un amigo como el.

Llegaron a City Wok, a Kyle el camino se le hizo eterno y estaba desesperado por ir a casa. Entraron y compraron casi todas las galletas que habían, mas de la mitad las pago Kyle ya que Kenny no tenía mucho dinero, metieron las galletas en una bolsa y salieron del restaurante.

-Ya tenemos la galletas ¿podemos irnos?- dijo Kyle impaciente y caminando bastante rápido.  
-Si, ¿vamos a tu casa?- dijo Kenny tratando de seguirle el ritmo  
-Mmm mi casa me da algo de nervios, mejor vamos a la tuya-  
-Muy bien, seguramente no hay nadie-  
-Perfecto, entonces hay que...¡Ouch!- exclamó Kyle cayendo al suelo ya que había chocado con alguien, su ushanka había salido volando revelando el largo cabello de Kyle.  
-Kyle, tu gorro...- dijo Kenny señalando lo obvio y mirando a la persona que tenían en frente.  
-¿Kahl?-preguntó la persona.

Kyle se quedo mudo al oír la inconfundible voz de Eric Cartman.

"Mierda" pensó Kyle, ahora si estaba jodido.

* * *

Hola! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo! De nuevo mi hermosa computadora volvió a borrarme todo lo que había hecho y por eso esta un poco mas corto de lo que iba a ser, aun asi espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme Reviews, enserio me alegran el día como no tienen idea :33  
Eso es todo por hoy!  
Aye!


	3. Sabia que tenias arena en la vagina

-¿Kahl?- dijo Cartman atónito por la extraña imagen que ahora estaba presenciando. Nada más y nada menos que su judío "favorito", realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo único que llamaba su atención era ver a Kyle con ese cabello tan largo y esa cara de niña…bueno una cara aún más femenina.

Por otro lado Kyle moría internamente, nunca pensó era en que pasaría si Cartman lo veía, ya no tenía que pensar, ya estaba pasando y era una mierda.

-Hahaha ¿Cómo carajo paso esto?- Cartman moría de risa, estaba confundido pero ver a Kyle como una niña definitivamente le causaba gracia.  
-Cállate Cartman- dijo Kenny sabiendo que lo último que Kyle quería era que el culón se enterara y se riera de él.  
-Hahaha sabía que tenías arena en la vagina pero esto…esto es demasiado- Cartman seguía riendo.  
-Mira culón- Kyle se puso de pie y apretando sus puños se puso en frente de Eric- Lo que me haya pasado es mi puto problema-  
-Hahaha Y… ¿Quién más sabe de esto?- preguntó Cartman intrigado.  
-Solo Kenny y desafortunadamente ahora lo sabes tú-  
-Oh dios, no puedo esperar para decirle a Craig y a los demás…- Era obvio que Cartman no podía dejar pasar la situación así que simplemente saco su celular en señal de que todo el mundo podría enterarse con tan solo apretar un botón.  
-No vas a decir nada culo gordo- dijo Kyle enojándose cada vez más y poniendo su puño justo en frente del rostro de Cartman.  
-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Crees que me quedare callado?...mi silencio cuesta-  
-Nadie te va a creer, Kyle parecía una niña antes de esto, lo único que paso es que su cabello cambio, eso es todo- dijo Kenny haciendo que Kyle sintiera ofendido y defendido al mismo tiempo.  
-Su cabello… huh- Cartman pensó un momento -¿Y si tengo esto?- Cartman tomo el ushanka de Kyle, no era parte de su plan y tampoco lograría nada pero definitivamente iba a molestar de sobremanera al judío.  
-¡Devuélvemelo!- gritó Kyle tratando de recuperar su ushanka.  
-Alcánzalo- dijo Eric alzando el ushanka, Kyle era mucho más bajito que él así que seguramente tardaría un rato en alcanzarlo.

Kyle sonrío disimuladamente pues sabía que podía brincar bastante alto ya que había jugado baloncesto desde cuarto grado.

-Vamos Kahl, creí que saltabas más alto- dijo Cartman burlonamente.  
-N-No puedo…- Kyle se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada, posiciono sus manos sobre su pecho pues cada vez que saltaba le dolía.  
-¿Por qué no Kahl?-  
-Me…me duele- dijo finalmente

Les tomo aproximadamente diez segundos a Kenny y a Cartman entender la situación pero cuando al fin entendieron se sonrojaron a mas no poder.  
-Muy bien toma- dijo Cartman desviando la mirada y dándole a Kyle su ushanka- P-Pero no creas que me voy a quedar callado- dijo retomando el tema.  
-¿Qué quieres?- Kyle sabía que Cartman no se rendiría hasta sacar beneficio de la situación.  
-Oh ya veras, es una pequeña cosa que no te costara nada- dijo Eric maliciosamente.  
-No voy a hacer nada de lo que tú me digas-  
-Oh créeme que si- Cartman sonrió y se dio la vuelta- Bueno me encantaría quedarme a jugar a las muñecas contigo Kylee pero tengo otras cosas que hacer-  
-Hey culón- dijo Kenny tomando a Cartman del brazo.  
-¿Qué?-  
-¿Nos ayudas?-  
-¿A qué?-  
-A comer galletas de la fortuna- dijo Kenny sabiendo que la idea no le iba gustar mucho a Kyle pero también sabía que solo un culón como él podía ayudarlos a comer tanto.  
-¿Qué gano además de comida gratis?-  
-Saber que le paso a Kyle-  
-¡Hey eso es…!- Kyle comenzó a quejarse pero Kenny le tapó la boca.  
-Muy bien los ayudare, pero solo si Kylee se quita el gorro-  
-Muy bien- aceptó Kenny.  
-¡Kenny!- dijo Kyle quitando la mano de Kenny de su boca.  
-Tranquilo no le diré todo lo que paso, y sabes bien que necesitamos ayuda- dijo Kenny en un susurró que solo Kyle pudo oír.  
-Está bien…- Kyle acepto, bueno realmente no tenía otra opción.  
-Bueno entonces vamos a mi casa- dijo Kenny a lo que Kyle y Eric asintieron.

El camino fue todo menos pacifico pues Cartman no dejaba pasar ni una oportunidad para molestar a Kyle.  
Desde bromas de "tienes arena en la vagina" hasta llamarlo Kylee todo el tiempo y referirse a él como una mujer.  
Kyle siempre ignoraba todo lo que Cartman decía pues el lado bueno era que al menos no lo había molestado con lo de ser judío, no era nada agradable que cada diez segundos le recordaran que era una niña pero al menos no hubo chistes acerca de su religión.

Al llegar a casa de Kenny entraron a su habitación y pusieron todas las galletas en el piso.

-¿Y cómo porque compraron todas estas galletas?- preguntó Cartman examinando detenidamente todas las galletas.  
-Pues, una galleta le hizo esto a Kyle- respondió Kenny.  
-Ah…sabía que sería algo serio-  
-¿Por qué lo dices culón?- preguntó Kyle.  
-Porque Kenny es pobre y no puede comprar nada y aun así dio algo de dinero, y tú eres una rata judía que no gastaría ni un centavo en algo como esto-  
-Cállate gordo- dijo Kenny con desinterés, Kyle solo puso los ojos en blanco pues era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, las bromas sobre judíos siempre estarían ahí.

Sorprendentemente Cartman no hizo más preguntas pero probablemente había deducido todo en su cabeza y seguramente no había fallado ya que era muy inteligente y bueno para leer a las personas, era algo que le salía casi sin querer, pues a pesar de que Kyle nunca decía nada al respecto sabía que estaba locamente enamorado de Stan, y era bastante divertido hacer bromas al respecto.

Antes de comenzar a comer todas esas galletas se organizaron o más bien Kyle se organizó, pusieron todas las galletas en el centro y se sentaron alrededor de ellas, Kenny y Cartman les quitaban las envolturas de plástico que traían y se las pasaban a Kyle para que el las abriera y leyera las fortunas, las galletas rotas eran puestas en tazones de donde todos agarraban.

Habían estado cerca de unos diez minutos haciendo eso, los tres permanecían en silencio pero Cartman decidió romperlo.

-Hey ¿puedo abrir una?-preguntó Eric.  
-No, las tiene que abrir Kyle- respondió Kenny sin subir la mirada.  
-Pero Keeeeenny- dijo Cartman con ese tono que todo mundo se sabía de memoria, ese mismo que usaba con su mamá cuando quería algo.  
-Mira no podemos porque si abres una y te sale un deseo Kyle no podrá usarlo-  
-Eso suena interesante, podría pedir la extinción de los hippies…o aún mejor, la exterminación de la raza judía- dijo Eric con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
-Vete al carajo, no vas a tener ningún deseo- Kyle se molestó bastante ya que Cartman sabía que los deseos si se cumplían, no es como si estuviera sorprendido pues sabía que el culón realmente anhelaba eso.  
-No te enojes Kyel- dijo Cartman divertido.  
-Mi nombre…no es…Kyel- Kyle sentía como el enojo iba aumentando, ya todo estaba saliendo mal y encima tenía que soportar a Cartman, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes recibir su "ayuda".

-Okay Kylee- dijo Eric conteniendo la risa.  
-Deja de joder, si me sale un deseo pediré que tú seas mujer para que veas lo divertido que es- dijo Kyle en forma de amenaza.  
-No vas a desperdiciar algo como eso, eres judío…-  
-Cállate- Kyle sabía que no valía la pena seguir peleando, además era cierto, no iba usar su única esperanza de regresar a la normalidad en el culón.

Pasó alrededor de media hora y la montaña de galletas comenzaba a disminuir a diferencia de la montaña de envolturas y la montaña de fortunas que iba creciendo por minuto haciendo que la casa de Kenny quedara más sucia de lo que normalmente estaba.

-Hey Kyle mira- dijo Kenny sosteniendo una fortuna que decía "El amor está cerca de ti" en frente de los ojos del pelirrojo.  
-E-Eso ni siquiera es una fortuna, ¿no deberían rimar o algo? ¿Y porque me la enseñas a mí? ¿Yo que tengo que ver con eso- Kyle se sonrojo bastante y desvió la mirada, normalmente era bueno ocultando sus emociones pero de alguna forma ser una chica le estaba afectando.  
-Uy Kylee se sonrojo- Cartman no pudo evitar leer la fortuna y ver la reacción del judío.  
-Cállate- dijo Kyle desviando la mirada.  
-¿Quién te gusta Kylee?- comenzó Eric  
-Nadie, así que cállate-  
-Oh Kylee, sabemos que eso no es verdad-  
-No te diré así que déjame en paz, además eso no te importa culón-  
-Vamos Kylee…te gusta Stan ¿cierto? ¿Usaras tu cuerpo para seducirlo y al fin quitárselo a Wendy?- Cartman sonrió macabramente sabiendo que había dado en el clavo, había dejado a Kyle en un callejón sin salida pero aun así ansiaba oír su respuesta.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Es que tú te quieres quedar con Wendy?- Kyle también sonrió ya que era obvio que Cartman había estado detrás de Wendy desde hace bastante tiempo.  
-Oh no quieres seguir hablando Kyle, créeme que no te conviene- dijo Eric algo sorprendido por la respuesta del judío pues era verdad lo que había dicho.  
-¿Y porque no?- dijo Kyle retando a Cartman con la mirada.  
-Sigue hablando y todos se enteran en menos de veinticuatro horas de que eres una niña-  
-No tienes pruebas-  
-¿No me conoces? Sabes que puedo exponerte-  
-Muy bien culón, lo dejaremos así por el momento pero tan pronto recupere mi forma original date por muerto-  
-Si, como tú digas judío…-

El silencio reino de nuevo la habitación, Kenny seguía abriendo, comiendo y pasando galletas mientras soñaba despierto, por otro lado Kyle y Cartman se fulminaban con las miradas de vez en cuando.  
Al cabo de unas horas todas las galletas se habían acabado.

-Estoy jodido, no hay nada, ni un deseo ni nada que me ayude a volver a la normalidad- dijo Kyle algo deprimido.  
-Por otro lado no volveré a comer galletas de la fortuna en toda mi vida- se quejó Kenny.  
-No estuvo tan mal- dijo Cartman.  
-Lo dices solo porque eres gordo- dijo Kyle divertido.  
-¡Hey no soy gordo, soy fuertecito!-  
-Si, como digas culón-  
-Oigan-dijo Kenny interrumpiéndolos- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-  
-¿No tienen un plan B?- pregunto Eric.  
-Creo que este era el plan B…- dijo Kenny.  
-Mierda, ¡No me quiero quedar así!- dijo Kyle poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y enredando sus dedos en su largo cabello.  
-Ya pensaremos en algo- Kenny le dio unas palmadas a Kyle en la espalda y le lanzo una mirada de "todo va a estar bien"  
-Entonces… ¿este era su gran plan?- preguntó Cartman.  
-Uh…si- dijo Kenny  
-Al carajo, yo me voy- Eric se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de irse vio de reojo a Kyle y se detuvo un momento-Oh y Kyle…- dijo sin moverse de donde estaba.  
-¿Qué?- respondió el judío.  
-Prepárate-  
-¿Para qué?-  
-Recuerda que mi silencio cuesta-  
-Ya te dije que no voy a hacer nada-  
-¿Y si tengo esto?- Eric saco su celular y le mostro a Kyle una foto donde se podía ver su cabello.  
-¡Eres un culón de mierda! ¡¿Cuándo tomaste esa foto?!-  
-Cuando no estabas mirando…por eso pedí que no tuvieras puesto el gorro-  
-Kenny esto es tu culpa- se quejó Kyle  
-¿Y yo que hice?- dijo Kenny fingiendo inocencia.  
-Invitaste al culón a venir, eso hiciste-  
-Sabias que necesitábamos ayuda-  
-Kylee…- interrumpió Eric.  
-¿Qué quieres?- le respondió de mala gana.  
-Si no colaboras con mis peticiones esta foto llega a ojos de Stan-  
-Eres un hijo de puta…-dijo Kyle sabiendo que tendría que ceder.  
-Me halagas-  
-Más te vale que no sea nada raro- le advirtió Kyle.  
-Estarás bien- Cartman sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.  
-Y no creas que siempre hare todo lo que dices, simplemente se de lo que eres capaz-  
-No dejas de halagarme Kahl-  
-Creí que ya te ibas- dijo Kenny sonriendo "sutilmente".  
-Bueno, nos vemos luego Kylee- Cartman salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Después de que Cartman se fue, Kyle ayudó a Kenny a recoger toda la basura.

-Supongo que también debo irme, estoy algo cansado después de todo lo que paso hoy…- dijo Kyle tomando du ushanka del piso y poniéndosela de nuevo asegurando cada cabello en su lugar.  
-Muy bien, te acompaño a tu casa-  
-Gracias Kenny-

Ambos se dirigieron a casa de Kyle. Kenny notó a Kyle un poco más tranquilo, estaba muy pendiente de quien estaba cerca de ellos pero definitivamente ya no estaba temblando, aunque Kyle nunca lo admitiría el estar con Cartman y ver que nada había cambiado lo había tranquilizado, las bromas eran referentes a su "cambio" pero básicamente el ambiente era el mismo.

Kenny no quería llenar a Kyle de preocupaciones pero aun así tuvo que preguntar ciertas cosas.

-Y… ¿Cómo vas a ir a la escuela mañana?- Preguntó Kenny.  
-No iré- respondió Kyle secamente.  
-¿Por qué no? No se nota tanto, de hecho te vez casi igual…  
-Gracias Kenny- dijo Kyle con sarcasmo.  
-Bueno, no tienes motivos para no ir-  
-La verdad no quiero ver a Stan, y tengo que acostumbrarme a ciertas cosas…-  
-¿Cómo cuáles?-  
-No sé, ir al baño y eso- dijo Kyle sintiéndose algo estúpido y provocando una risa en Kenny.  
-Presiento que es solo porque no quieres ver a Stan-  
-Tal vez-  
-No creo que se dé cuenta, estas igual-  
-De nuevo gracias Kenny- dijo Kyle con más sarcasmo que la primera vez.  
-Trato de ayudar-  
-Sí, tratas pero evidentemente no te sale- Kyle rio ligeramente pues sabía que Kenny estaba siendo sincero.  
-Te prometo que te ayudare y regresaras a la normalidad-  
-Gracias Kenny-  
-¿Estas siendo sarcástico o sincero?- pregunto el rubio.  
-Sincero-  
-Genial, ahora si ayudé-  
-No has hecho nada Ken-  
-No, pero lo haré-  
-Ya veremos-

Llegaron a casa de Kyle y ambos se despidieron, el día había pasado muy rápido, aunque que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde.

Entro a la casa y vio a Ike mirando la televisión, paso silenciosamente pero aun así su hermano lo escucho y se le quedo viendo, Ike era bastante listo y en cualquier momento podía darse cuenta así que tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y tomo su celular. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Stan, se sentía mal al no devolverle la llamada pero su día ya había sido bastante complicado.

Lo que quedaba del día se la paso jugando Guitar Hero y Farmville ya que sabía que Stan odiaba Facebook y no se lo iba a topar por ahí.

Justo antes de dormir le dijo su mamá que se sentía mal y que no iba poder ir a la escuela, no tuvo ninguna dificultad ya que Sheila sabía que Kyle odiaba faltar a la escuela y si quería hacerlo debía ser grave.

Le costó bastante trabajo conciliar el sueño ya que no dejaba de pensar en Stan y todo lo que podía pasar pero después de un rato logro quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, su papá se había ido al trabajo y su mamá seguramente estaba en alguna reunión de la PTA.

Casi se le olvidaba que era una mujer hasta que se metió a bañar lo cual fue bastante extraño, pensó que sería peor pero ya había visto varias chicas desnudas (cortesía de Kenny) y además era gay así que no fue tan malo, lo único raro fue lavar su cabello ya que estaba bastante largo y tardaría en secarse.

Salió del baño y sabiendo que estaba solo se puso una playera blanca y unos boxers, no podía ponerse su ushanka ya que su pelo estaba empapado así que tuvo dejarlo suelto.

Según Kyle se iba a quedar en su habitación hasta que su cabello se secara y pudiera ponerse su ushanka pero debido al hambre que tenía tuvo que bajar.

Fue a la cocina y se preparó un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea, se sirvió un vaso de leche y justo cuando estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación alguien toco la puerta y en acto de estupidez e inercia preguntó:

-¿Quién es?-  
-Soy yo, abre la puerta-

Kyle se congelo al oír la voz de Stan, eso había sido mil veces peor que oír la voz de Cartman, ahora si estaba realmente jodido.

* * *

Hola! Aquí esta el capitulo 3! Tarde un poco pero aquí esta :33  
Esta es la primera vez que "utilizo" a Cartman, nunca lo había incluido en mis fics así que no se si me adapte bien a su personalidad xD es que es fácil pero difícil a la vez...En fin espero que les guste!  
Aye!


	4. ¿Que escondes Kyle?

-Kyle… ¿estás ahí?- Stan preguntó al notar el largo silencio que se había generado.  
-Si… ¿Q-Que pasa?- Las piernas de Kyle estaban temblando, lentamente se acercó a la puerta y puso su mano en el pomo.  
-Quiero hablar contigo… ¿Puedo pasar?-  
-Ah…es que no puedo abrir la puerta- Kyle soltaba las primeras palabras que le venían a la mente, nunca había estado tan nervioso y no quería que Stan se diera cuenta.  
-¿Por qué?-  
-No tengo…uh…ropa- dijo Kyle dándose un golpe mental por lo mala que había sido esa excusa  
-Póntela, puedo esperar pero no me iré hasta haber hablado contigo- Stan estaba decidido, Kyle actuaba demasiado raro y no se iría sin averiguar que le pasaba.  
-Es que…- A Kyle se le habían acabado las excusas.  
-Sé que me estas evitando, solo quiero saber porque…perdón si dije o hice algo malo- dijo Stan con un tono de sinceridad y tristeza.  
-Stan no es eso…no es tu culpa- Kyle comenzaba a sentirse culpable pues era cierto que lo había estado evitando sin razón aparente.  
-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?-  
-No es nada…-  
-Bueno si no quieres decirme al menos déjame verte-  
-Es…Esta bien, solo espera un momento-

Kyle subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y trato de calmarse. No podía seguir ignorando a Stan, no podía dejar que Stan supiera lo que le paso, tampoco podía decirle que le gustaba y que por eso se molestó en primer lugar, en otras palabras era "demasiada presión" como diría Tweek.

Las últimas palabras del azabache lo hacían sentir horrible.  
"Si no quieres decirme al menos déjame verte"  
Stan sabía que ocultaba algo y no hay nada peor que eso, ellos nunca habían tenido secretos.

Kyle tomo su celular y le llamo a Kenny con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarlo o distraer a Stan, seguro que Kenny había salido de la escuela ya que él no había ido y Stan tampoco estaba, además cuando Kyle no estaba todas las bromas de Cartman pasaban de ser de judíos a pobres y Kenny no iba estar aguantando chistes del tipo "La mamá de Kenny es tan pobre…". Y efectivamente contestó el teléfono.

-¿Hola? ¿Kenny estas ahí?- dijo Kyle desesperadamente.  
-Kenny está ocupado, deje un mensaje después del tono Bip…- dijo el rubio.  
-¡Kenny! ¡Ayúdame!-  
-¿Kyle?-  
-Sí, enserio necesito tu ayuda-  
-Uh…Kyle estoy ocupado y espero que sepas en qué sentido-  
-¡Esto es una emergencia!-  
-Estoy con Butters, técnicamente también es una emergencia-  
-Stan está en la puerta de mi casa-  
-¡Genial! ¡Puedes coger con él y así me dejas coger a mí!-  
-¡Kenny que asco!- se quejó Kyle.  
-Voy a colgar-  
-P-Pero ¿Qué hago?-  
-Jodelo a él en vez de a mí-  
-Esto es serio-  
-No se dará cuenta, solo ve y…mmh- la voz de Kenny se quebró y su respiración comenzó a cortarse.  
-¿Estás pensando…o gimiendo?- Kyle preguntó sin saber si realmente quería saber eso.  
-¿Tu qué crees?- respondió el rubio con sarcasmo.  
-¿Pensando?- trató de adivinar el judio.  
-Kyle enserio debo irme, nos vemos luego, pasare a tu casa en un rato-  
-Pero…- Kyle ni si quiera termino de hablar cuando Kenny le había colgado.

Kyle aventó su celular y golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta, él siempre había sido una persona racional pero había algo que no lo dejaba pensar, tal vez todo el asunto de ser una chica o simplemente el hecho de que Stan ya se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal, no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía por el pero no podía decírselo siendo una chica.

Al recordar que Stan seguía en la puerta, se puso rápidamente la chamarra y un pantalón, por último tomo su ushanka y se colocó escondiendo todo su cabello que aún seguía empapado.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente tratando de "prolongar" su llegada a la puerta, respiro lentamente y girando el pomo finalmente abrió.

-Hola…- dijo Kyle mirando hacia el piso.  
-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Stan algo preocupado.  
-Uh…bien, supongo… ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Kyle con confusión.  
-Kenny me dijo que te habías enfermado-  
-Oh, si… ya estoy mejor- Kyle había olvidado que estaba "enfermo", había sido una excusa para no ver a Stan pero claramente no se salvó.  
-No estas enfermo ¿verdad?- dijo Stan con una sonrisa ya que sabía que Kyle era malísimo mintiendo.  
-Si lo estoy, solo que ya tome mis medicamentos- Kyle subió lentamente la mirada y al mirar los azules ojos del azabache se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado, tal vez fueron menos de tres días pero en ese momento parecía una eternidad.  
-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Stan entrando lentamente a la casa.  
-Claro-

Kyle fue hacia el sofá y se sentó en él, Stan lo imito y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?- preguntó el azabache.  
-¿Qué me pasa de qué?- dijo Kyle desviando la mirada.  
-Pues…me estas evitando, fingiste estar enfermo, incluso ahora estas raro-  
-No lo estoy- negó el pelirrojo.  
-Entonces dime porque me evitas-  
-No lo hago a propósito…solo he estado ocupado- Kyle odiaba mentir y más si se trataba de su súper mejor amigo pero tampoco podía decirle a Stan lo que estaba pasando.  
-No mientas- dijo el ojiazul leyendo a la perfección todas las acciones del judío.  
-No lo hago-  
-¿Estas molesto?-  
-No- Las respuestas de Kyle eran cortas y negativas, y comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso con cada pregunta que hacia Stan.  
-Entonces mírame a los ojos y júrame que estas bien-  
-E-Esta bien- Kyle miro a Stan a los ojos, eran demasiado azules, demasiado profundos, demasiado…sinceros- Estoy…yo…ah…- Kyle no pudo, simplemente no podía seguir así.  
-Puedes contarme lo que…-Stan se detuvo un momento y miro fijamente a Kyle.  
-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó el pelirrojo.  
-Te ves diferente- dijo Stan inspeccionando todas las facciones del pelirrojo.  
-¿E-En qué sentido?- En ese momento Kyle se arrepintió de haber abierto la puerta, era obvio que Stan ya se había dado cuenta.  
-Es lo que trato de averiguar- dijo Stan acercándose al rostro del judío -Kyle…-  
-¿M-Mande?-  
-Te está goteando la cabeza-  
-¿Qué?- Kyle llevo una de sus manos hacia el borde de su ushanka y efectivamente había gotas de agua saliendo de este, su cabello aún seguía mojado y comenzaba a resbalarse y a gotear.  
-Enserio, mira- Stan paso su mano por una de las mejillas de Kyle limpiando unas gotas que se habían escapado.  
-Es porque me lave el cabello y…no se secó- dijo el pelirrojo rápidamente y algo sonrojado para después quitar la mano de Stan de su mejilla.  
-Quítatelo-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Quítate el ushanka, va a empeorar tu "resfriado"- dijo el azabache haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos.  
-N-No estoy bien así-  
-Sé que no te gusta pero…- Antes de que Stan terminara de hablar Kyle se levantó abruptamente del sofá.  
-Voy al baño- Kyle no iba aguantar mucho tiempo, si no se movía de ahí la ansiedad iba a terminar matándolo, su plan de escape iba bien hasta que sintió como Stan sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza evitando que se fuera.  
-¿Qué escondes Kyle?- dijo Stan acercando su cuerpo hacia el del ojiverde.  
-Yo…- Kyle estaba a punto de confesar, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que iba a confesar pero estaba dispuesto a lidiar con las consecuencias de cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca en ese momento, estaba a punto de empezar cuando vio como Stan jalaba la parte trasera de su ushanka y dejaba caer su largo cabello.  
-¿Qué…carajo…?- Fue lo único que pudo decir Stan ante su nuevo descubrimiento, no estaba seguro de cual era pero era algo.  
-Es…una larga historia- dijo Kyle regresando al sofá y siendo seguido por el azabache.  
-Enserio necesito que me expliques que mierda te paso- dijo el ojiazul algo alterado.  
-Muy bien lo diré solo una vez así que presta atención- hizo una ligera pausa para tomar aire y comenzó- En pocas palabras, pedí un deseo que fue malinterpretado y milagrosamente cumplido.  
-P-Pero… ¡¿Quién y cómo carajo te cumplió el deseo?!- dijo el ojiazul aún más alterado.  
-Una galleta de la fortuna de City Wok-  
-¡Eso no tiene sentido!-  
-¿Y esto sí?- dijo Kyle tomando un mechón de cabello bastante largo.  
-Y… ¿Qué pediste originalmente?- dijo Stan comenzando a calmarse.  
-Eso…no puedo decírtelo-  
-Vamos Ky, ¿aún hay más cosas que no sepa?-  
-Si pero, te juro que cuando regrese a la normalidad te lo diré- dijo Kyle pensando que seguramente se arrepentiría de sus palabras en el futuro.  
-Ah… ¿Por qué vivimos en un lugar tan extraño?- se quejó el azabache.  
-Porque si no fuera tan extraño sería aburrido- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa.  
-Esto es lo más raro que ha pasado…-  
-Y la Gente Cangrejo, Los Gnomos, Mecha- Streisand…-  
-Okay ya entendí-  
-Bueno ahora sabes lo que me pasa… ¿estamos bien?-  
-Si, por supuesto pero… ¿Tu estas bien? digo siendo tu sabes…-  
-Es horrible pero sobreviviré- dijo Kyle sonriendo ante la notoria preocupación del azabache.  
-Mira el lado bueno-  
-¿Hay lado bueno?-  
-Sí, ya sabes que si hubieras nacido mujer serias muy linda…bueno ya eras lindo antes pero si te lo decía iba a sonar gay por eso…- Stan se detuvo y se sonrojo ligeramente por lo que acababa de decir.  
-Haha…gracias Stan-  
-Y…otra cosa-  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
-¿Me puedes decir que es la otra que no se?-  
-Uh…no, no puedo-  
-¿Qué puede ser peor que esto?-  
-Te sorprenderías Stanley…-  
-Solo dime- Stan comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Kyle, miraba como sus pestañas ahora eran más largas y sus labios más rojos.  
-N-No puedo- Kyle comenzó a sonrojarse, parecía que Stan lo desvestía con la mirada.  
-Es gracioso que no cambiaste mucho- dijo el azabache en un susurro y con una sonrisa torcida.  
-¿S-Stan?- A Kyle se le fue el aliento al sentir la mano de Stan tomando una de sus mejillas.

Lentamente el azabache se fue acercando más hasta que sus labios quedaron a centímetros de tocarse, Kyle estaba inmóvil, quería quitarlo de encima y hacerse el ofendido pero todo su cuerpo había perdido la fuerza, por otro lado la cabeza de Stan estaba a punto de hacer corto circuito, sin saber si hacerlo traería consecuencias Stan se inclinó levemente uniendo sus labios.  
El beso comenzó lento e inocente pero poco a poco ambos comenzaban a disfrutarlo más, Stan metió su lengua en la boca de Kyle y así profundizo el beso.  
Después de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire, Kyle estaba sonrojado a más no poder y ambos jadeaban.

-¿P-Porque fue eso?- preguntó Kyle rompiendo el silencio.

Stan bajo la mirada y se sonrojo levemente, puso las yemas de sus dedos en sus labios y simplemente salió corriendo de la residencia Broflovski.

-¡Stan!- Kyle salió corriendo detrás de él pero al percatarse de que había salido sin su ushanka regreso corriendo a la casa, para cuando volvió a salir Stan había desaparecido.

El pelirrojo dejo salir un suspiro y se dispuso a regresar a su casa pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta esta estaba cerrada con seguro y las llaves se habían quedado adentro.

-Mierda- dijo aporreando su cabeza contra la puerta, busco su celular en sus bolsillos para llamar a su mamá pero también se había quedado adentro.

Nada podía ser peor, o eso pensaba él.

-Hola judío, ¿te sacaron de tu casa por marica?- pregunto Eric Cartman al verlo ahí parado.  
-¿Y a ti? ¿Te sacaron de la escuela por pendejo?- respondió Kyle.  
-No, solo decidí irme, no había nada interesante, ni si quiera Butters estaba ahí para molestarlo-  
-Debí saberlo…-  
-Hey ¿te paso algo?- dijo Eric "desinteresadamente" al notar la mirada triste del ojiverde.  
-Nada que te importe-  
-Fue Stan ¿no?-  
-No, no es eso- mintió Kyle.  
-Mira Kahl tu y yo sabemos dos cosas, primero que eres una mierda para mentir y segundo que solo yo te puedo hacer sentir miserable- dijo Cartman con autoridad.  
-¿Cuál es tu punto?-  
-Que es mi turno de hacerte sufrir-  
-Ay no… ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Kyle sabiendo que su día estaba a punto de empeorar.  
-No es nada que no supieras así que no te quejes- comenzó Eric -Esto es para que tu secreto este a salvo mi querida Kylee-  
-¿Sigues con eso?- se quejó el pelirrojo.  
-No lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo-  
-Mi día ha sido bastante malo para que tú vengas y lo jodas más-  
-Ese es mi trabajo Kahl, joderte-  
-Como sea…- se resignó Kyle.  
-Iré a buscar unas cosas y para que veas que soy una buena persona te dejare entrar a tu casa-  
-¿Y cómo carajo se supone que vas a hacer eso?-  
-Con una llave, duh- Eric saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.  
-¡¿Por qué tienes una copia de la llave de mi casa culón?!-  
-Se dice gracias Kahl- dijo Eric arrogantemente.  
-Jodete culón- Kyle entro a su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y tomo su celular, se tiró en la cama y le marco a Kenny, ya no le iba importar si estaba cogiendo o no, realmente tenía que hablar con alguien.

-¿Hola? ¿Kyle?- contestó Kenny.  
-Hola Ken- dijo Kyle algo desanimado.  
-Hey te oyes mal-  
-Lo estoy-  
-¿Fue Stan?- preguntó el rubio.  
-Sí, no voy a negarlo-  
-Espera, estoy llegando a tu casa-  
-¿A mi casa?-  
-Si, te dije que iría-  
-Oh cierto-  
-De hecho dejaste la puerta abierta-  
-¿Ya llegaste?-  
-Uy y dejaste un sándwich de Jalea en la cocina-  
-¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!-  
-Era- dijo Kenny abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Kyle, y terminándose el sándwich en dos mordidas.  
-Me debes un sándwich-  
-¿No tenías algo muy importante que decirme o algo así?- dijo el rubio cambando el tema y chupándose los restos de jalea y mantequilla de las manos.  
-Cierto…- Kyle se sonrojo ligeramente al recordar el beso.  
-¿Qué hizo Stan esta vez?- pregunto Kenny cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella.  
-El…me beso- dijo Kyle casi susurrando.  
-¡¿El hizo que?!- dijo Kenny sorprendido.  
-Sí, eso hizo y después se fue corriendo-  
-Que marica…pero ¿Él sabe que a ti te…?-  
-No, pero si sabe que soy una chica-  
-Espera ¡¿Qué?!-  
-Sí, se dio cuenta…-  
-Okay Kyle, empieza desde el inicio, ¿qué paso justamente después de que te colgué?-

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y Kyle le conto a Kenny a todo detalle todo lo que había pasado, cuando termino, el rubio se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente hablo.

-Le gustas-dijo Kenny.  
-No, y si le gustara no le gustaría yo si no "Kylee".  
-Pero dijiste que justo antes de besarte dijo que no habías cambiado mucho-  
-¿Y?-  
-Que te vio como Kyle y por eso te beso- dijo Kenny haciendo una sonrisa pervertida.  
-No creo, la verdad no sé, cuando le pregunte porque lo hizo el solo se fue corriendo-  
-Es normal, la primera vez que bese a Butters me paso algo así…pero peor-  
-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Kyle con curiosidad.  
-Estamos hablando de ti ¿no?- respondo el rubio evadiendo el tema.  
-Pero…- Kyle se detuvo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.  
-Oh Kahl no esperaba que Kenny estuviera aquí- dijo Cartman entrando a la habitación como si de su casa se tratase.  
-Realmente tengo que quitarte esa llave Culón- dijo Kyle.  
-De hecho estaba abierto- dijo Eric.  
-Sí, ese fui yo, lo siento Kyle- se disculpó Kenny.  
-No importa- dijo el judío- De todas formas hubiera entrado.  
-¿Estás listo para lo que viene Kyel?- preguntó Cartman con superioridad.  
-No voy a chuparte las bolas- dijo el pelirrojo.  
-Tranquilo, no estoy involucrado- respondió el castaño.  
-Ya dime que quieres que haga- dijo Kyle desesperado.  
-Esto- Eric le lanzo a Kyle una bolsa de papel.  
-¿Qué esto?- pregunto el pelirrojo.  
-Mira lo que hay dentro Kahl-  
-Oh no…no creas que voy a…- dijo el ojiverde al ver el interior de la bolsa.  
-Mi silencio Kyle…no es gratis-  
-Déjame ver- dijo Kenny tomando la bolsa y viendo su interior- Oh por dios…creo que esta es la mejor idea que el culón ha tenido…-  
-Vamos Kyle, no me hagas esperar- dijo Cartman con una sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro.

Kyle solo rodo los ojos, y ahora sabía que definitivamente ya nada podía ser peor.

* * *

Hola! aquí esta el cap 4 :33 al fin aparece Stan xD espero que le guste y gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews :33  
Aye!


	5. Desde aquí puedo ver tu ropa interior

-¿Estás listo Kahl?- preguntó Cartman golpeando la puerta del baño.  
-¡No voy a salir así!- Gritó Kyle, a pesar de que Cartman no lo estuviera viendo sabía que su cara estaba completamente roja –Me siento estúpido…- dijo Kyle bajando el volumen de su voz.  
-Eres estúpido- le respondió Eric.  
-C-Cállate culón- se defendió torpemente el judío.  
-Oh por dios…no puedo esperar a que salga- dijo Kenny emocionado -¿Cómo se te ocurrió comprar algo así?-  
-Le pregunte a Butters que ropa usaría si fuera mujer, sabía que su respuesta seria bastante estúpida- dijo Eric orgullosamente.  
-Ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Kenny girando los ojos e ignorando el comentario de Cartman –Es por eso que lo compraste en…- Antes de que Kenny terminara de hablar la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Kyle.

Tenía puesto un vestido bastante corto y pegado, sin mangas ni tirantes, color rosa pastel, un listón iba entrelazado desde su cintura hasta su pecho, el vestido tenia adornos de Hello Kitty en la parte de abajo.

Kyle se sentía completamente estúpido pues además del vestido portaba una pequeña diadema con orejas de gato y un moño.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en toda la habitación, Kyle que estaba viendo hacia el suelo subió la mirada lentamente y por un microsegundo pudo jurar ver un sonrojo por parte de Cartman, justo cuando iba a verificarlo las risas de hicieron presentes.

-Hahahaha te ves tan…linda Kylee- dijo Cartman entre risas.  
-Oh Jodete…- se limitó a responder Kyle.  
-Mierda…- dijo Kenny escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus manos –Kyle… ¡Enserio te pasas de buena!- dijo el rubio casi llorando de felicidad y lanzándose hacia el judío.  
-¡K-Kenny!- exclamó Kyle ante la acción del rubio.  
-Kyle, Kyle, Kyle ¿Por qué no te enamoras de mí en vez de Stan?- dijo Kenny aferrándose al cuerpo del pelirrojo.  
-Hahahaha Kenny eres un marica…- dijo Cartman –Pero no tanto como Kyle…-  
-¡Cállate que tú fuiste el que me obligo a usar esto!- se quejó el ojiverde.  
-Sabes que no hablo de eso- dijo Eric con una sonrisa torcida.  
-¡Kyle, Kyle!- grito Kenny sin soltar al judío.  
-¿Q-Que pasa?-  
-¿Te puedo fotografiar?- dijo el rubio tiernamente y con estrellitas de esperanza en los ojos.  
-¡No!- grito Kyle.  
-¡Por favor!- rogó Kenny.  
-¡No pendejo!- volvió a gritar Kyle.  
-Un momento- dijo Cartman –Olvide esto- Cartman saco de la bolsa una cola de gato con un cascabel.  
-¡No me voy a poner eso culo gordo!- dijo Kyle bastante sonrojado y molesto.  
-Oh…si lo harás- susurró Eric maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a Kyle lentamente.  
-¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó el judío.  
-¡Kenny agarra sus pies y no dejes que se mueva!- ordeno Eric.  
-¡Hey! ¡Kenny! ¡¿Qué coño haces?!- se quejó el pelirrojo al ver como Kenny se abrazaba a sus piernas.  
-Entiende que es por el bien de todos- dijo Kenny sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
-¡Kenny eres un pervertido!- dijo Kyle.  
-Judío deja de moverte- dijo Cartman tratando de ver el ángulo perfecto en el cual poner el alfiler que sujetaba la cola.  
-¡Ponla más arriba!- pidió Kenny  
-¡Aléjate de mí!- dijo Kyle tratando de patear a Kenny.  
-Uh…desde aquí abajo puedo ver tu ropa interior- dijo Kenny con una sonrisa pervertida.  
-¡Ahhh!-gritó Kyle mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.  
-¡Judío ya te dije que no te muevas!-  
-¡Y yo te dije que te quitaras pero…- la voz de Kyle se cortó al oír como alguien abría la puerta, su corazón se detuvo al pensar que podría ser Ike o incluso su mamá, la puerta no se abrió completamente y solo se escuchó un suspiro detrás de ella.  
-Kyle lamento lo de hace un momento, lo que pasa es que…- Stan dejo de hablar al entrar la habitación, Kyle con un vestido de Hello Kitty, Kenny aferrado a las piernas de este y viendo debajo de su vestido y por ultimo Cartman tratando de ponerle una cola de gato. El sonrojo se hizo presente en ambos y después de dos segundos Kyle reacciono y soltándose del agarre de Kenny cerró la puerta.  
-Hahahahaha- rio Eric –Ahora si te jodiste judío-  
-¡Hijo de puta esto es tu culpa!- le grito el pelirrojo.  
-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Stan abriendo la puerta de nuevo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.  
-Claro, estábamos a punto de ponerle la cola- dijo Kenny sonriendo.  
-Continúen- dijo Stan cerrando la puerta detrás de él y sentándose en el suelo al lado de Kenny.  
-¡Stan! ¡No me estas ayudando!- dijo Kyle.  
-Lo siento pero realmente te ves bien en eso-  
-Creí que eras mi amigo- dijo Kyle haciendo un puchero.  
-Lo soy y como tu amigo te digo que enserio te ves bien eso- Stan sonrió inocentemente aunque Kyle pudo notar un ligero toque de malicia, casi como un coqueteo que hizo que Kyle se sonrojara.  
-E-Está bien- se resignó Kyle quedándose quieto y dejando que finalmente Cartman le pusiera la cola.  
-Estás listo judío- dijo Eric.  
-¡Que linda!- dijo Kenny tapándose la cara, Kyle giro los ojos y miro a Stan fijamente esperando su comentario pero este se limitó a bajar la mirada y sonreír.  
-Ahora déjame tomarte una foto- dijo Kenny.  
-¡N-No! ¡No va a haber pruebas de esto!-  
-Lo más importante son las pruebas Kahl, es material útil- Eric saco su celular y apunto hacia Kyle.  
-¡Como si fuera a dejar que tuvieras pruebas de esto!- Kyle tomo el celular y lo aventó a la cama –Además…Ya es suficiente, enserio quiero quitarme esto-  
-Muy bien, Muy bien, dejémoslo en paz- dijo Kenny poniéndose de pie y jalando a Cartman.  
-Muy bien rata judía, eso es todo por hoy, no diré nada…por ahora-  
-¡Hey!- se quejó Kyle pensando que todo lo que había hecho había sido en vano.  
-No dirá nada- aseguró Kenny mientras abría la puerta.  
-Hey culón, tu vestido…- dijo Kyle.  
-Puedes quedártelo-  
-No lo quiero-  
-¡Yo sí!- exclamó Kenny, ganándose las miradas de horror y confusión de los tres –Quiero como se ve Butters en esta cosa- dijo finalmente sonriendo.  
-Eres un pervertido- dijo Stan riendo.  
-Más bien marica…- dijo Eric.  
-Al menos yo no lo compre- se defendió el rubio.  
-Cállate Kenny- respondió Cartman, Stan y Kyle comenzaron a reír.  
-Bueno, ya nos vamos- anunció el rubio.  
-Judío, Hippie, adiós- dijo Cartman cerrando la puerta y dejando solos a Stan y a Kyle, un silencio inundo la habitación.  
-Bueno…ah…voy a quitarme esto- dijo Kyle.  
-Quédate así- Stan ahogo una risa y cubrió su boca con su mano.  
-No gracias- Kyle sonrió y fue al baño, se cambió la ropa y se miró al espejo, aun se sentía raro al verse así pero eso era lo que menos importaba, Stan lo había besado e iba exigir una explicación. Salió del baño y se sentó a un lado de Stan, estaba a punto de hablar pero el azabache se le adelanto.  
-Lo siento- dijo Stan mirando hacia el suelo –Perdón por…besarte-  
-No importa…- mintió Kyle ya que realmente le había afectado –En teoría, no es mi cuerpo, no me besaste a mí-  
-Oh cierto…- dijo Stan algo molesto, de alguna forma le molesto –Aun tengo algunas preguntas-  
-¿Cómo cuáles?- dijo Kyle preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea que Stan preguntara.  
-¿Por qué saliste corriendo el otro día?- pregunto el ojiazul.  
-¿Cuándo?- Kyle fingió amnesia.  
-Tú sabes cuándo-  
-Eso es…te diré cuando regrese a la normalidad- Kyle lo había decidido, cuando recuperara sus bolas le iba a decir a Stan lo que sentía.  
-Está bien…- se rindió Stan –Y…sé que dirás que no pero…-  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-¿Qué es esa otra cosa que no se?-  
-Stan…ya te dije que diría después… ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado?-  
-Porque nunca me habías ocultado nada- Stan sonrió ligeramente, parecía una sonrisa normal pero Kyle sabía que a Stan le dolía y por lógica a él también, era cierto, nunca le había ocultado nada hasta ahora.  
-Cuando te diga entenderás porque no te lo puedo decir ahora- Kyle puso su mano en el hombro de Stan y sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa –Ahora me toca preguntar- dijo el pelirrojo soltándolo.  
-¿Qué quieres preguntar?-  
-¿Por qué me besaste?- dijo Kyle rápidamente y casi sin voz.  
-Lo siento- se limitó a decir el azabache.  
-No quiero que te disculpes, quiero una razón- Kyle retomo la seriedad, no iba a dejar de preguntar hasta aclarar su mente.  
-La verdad no lo sé, es como si algo me hubiera hecho hacerlo…un impulso-  
-Ah está bien- En la cabeza de Kyle la palabra "algo" se remplazó por "galleta de la fortuna de City Wok", ya había entendido, todo era por la jodida galleta.  
-¿Cómo piensas regresar a la normalidad?- dijo Stan sacando a Kyle de sus pensamientos.  
-Aun no lo sé pero, tengo que seguir con mi vida, ya sabes, ir a la escuela y lo demás, no puedo dejar que me detenga-  
-¿Crees quedarte así para siempre?-  
-Espero que no, la verdad no creo- dijo Kyle mientras veía hacia el techo.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- cuestionó Stan.  
-No lo sé, las cosas siempre se arreglan, siempre ha sido así- Kyle se quedó pensando un momento y luego sonrió –Ya sabes, recuperamos a mi hermano después de que los visitantes lo raptaron, vencimos a Cthulhu…-  
-De hecho ese fue Bradley- dijo Stan riendo.  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero- respondió Kyle riendo igualmente.  
-Sí, lo sé, todo saldrá bien- Stan tomo la mano de Kyle, le sonrió haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente.  
-Y… ¿Qué harás hoy?- dijo Kyle cortando el extraño ambiente "gay" que se habían formado.  
-Mierda- dijo Stan poniéndose de pie y soltando la mano del ojiverde  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kyle aun en el suelo.  
-Le prometí a Wendy que estaría con ella hoy en el almuerzo y luego caminaría con ella a casa-  
-Ah…Wendy- susurro Kyle algo decepcionado.  
-Lo siento Kyle, te veo mañana en la escuela ¿no?- dijo Stan a punto de salir.  
-Sí, te veré allá-  
-Adiós- Stan cerró la puerta y se fue.

Kyle cerró los ojos y recordó ese pequeño instante en el que Stan lo tomo de la mano, luego recordó el beso y una sonrisa adorno su rostro. "Si solo pudiera hacer que eso durara para siempre" pensó.

Se puso de pie y se tiró en su cama, era evidente que estaba celoso de que Stan se haya ido con Wendy como siempre y también se sentía decepcionado ya que lo que había provocado el beso era la jodida galleta.  
Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y comenzaba a sentir sueño, antes de siquiera cerrar los ojos su celular sonó.

-¿Hola?- contestó Kyle sin ver el nombre.  
-Hey Kyle- dijo Kenny -¿Vas mañana a la escuela?-  
-Sí, eso creo-  
-No olvides llevar el vestido-  
-¿Hablabas enserio?-  
-Claro que si-  
-Pobre Butters…-  
-Estará bien- rio Kenny sabiendo que no era cierto -¿Stan sigue contigo?-  
-No, se fue con Wendy-  
-Ouch…no te preocupes, es cuestión de tiempo para que la deje y caiga ante ti- dijo el rubio divertido.  
-No es verdad-  
-Ya te beso-  
-Pero fue por la galleta-  
-¿Y? Deberías aprovecharlo…  
-No Kenny, no le gustaría "yo" ya te dije-  
-Como tú quieras, si no haces nada el seguirá con Wendy yte seguirá lastimando-  
-Está bien, estoy acostumbrado-  
-Al menos dile lo que sientes-  
-Lo hare cuando regrese a la normalidad-  
-Como sea, no olvides el vestido-  
-No lo hare-  
-Te veo mañana-  
-Adiós- Kyle colgó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

No había pasado ni la mitad del día pero él ya estaba exhausto, mentalmente exhausto.  
Sabía que no tendría oportunidad con Stan ni siendo una chica pero no podía dejar de pensar en el beso. Tal vez Stan perdería el control de nuevo y lo volvería a besar, se sentía culpable pero de alguna forma lo merecía, después de tanto tiempo de amor no correspondido un beso estaba bastante bien, Stan nunca le haría caso pero al menos ya lo había besado.

Kyle no podía conciliar el sueño pues además de pensar en Stan pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho Kenny, tal vez si debería aprovechar, tal vez sea su única oportunidad. De todas formas no podía pensar más en eso, estaba bastante nervioso por ir a la escuela mañana. "¿Y si alguien lo nota?" fue lo último que pensó Kyle antes de escuchar a su mamá entrar a la casa, primero tenía que asegurarse de que nadie de su familia se diera cuenta, luego pensaría en la escuela.

* * *

Holaaaa! Wow ahora si tarde años en actualizar TToTT lo siento. Este capitulo no dice mucho, son muchas letras y poca historia pero es porque he decidio hacer este fic mas largo, lo iba terminar en dos capítulos mas pero preferí prolongar la historia :33  
Ya que Kyle valla a la escuela empezara a avanzar mas este fic. Espero que les haya gustado :33  
Aye!


	6. Corre Kyle, Corre

"Creo que nunca había estado tan nervioso antes de entrar a la escuela" pensó Kyle Broflovski sujetando su ushanka fuertemente con una mano y sosteniendo su mochila con la otra.  
Ese día casi no había comido y también había decidido no tomar el autobús.  
Caminó lenta y temerosamente por los pasillos sin ver a nadie a los ojos, abrió la puerta del salón y se sentó en su asiento lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Si viniste!- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules mientras se abalanzaba hacia el judío.  
-Sí, sí, cuidado con mi ushanka- le recordó Kyle  
-Nadie se dará cuenta, te ves igual -  
-Kenny shhh, alguien puede oírte-  
-Sobre todo porque hay gente aquí- dijo el rubio sarcásticamente mientras miraba el salón vacío.  
-Ya cambiemos de tema- dijo Kyle girando los ojos -¿Cuál es nuestra primera clase?-  
-Biología-  
-Mierda- se quejó el judío.  
-¿No pasaste a tu casillero verdad?- adivinó Kenny divertido.  
-No…solo quería llegar al salón- Kyle aporreo su cabeza contra la banca y Kenny la acaricio suavemente por encima del ushanka.  
-No te preocupes mi querida princesa, yo iré por tus libros- Kenny pestañeo un par de veces y le lanzo a Kyle su mejor sonrisa.  
-Jodete Kenny-  
-Oye yo voy a ir por tus libros-  
-Déjame anotarte la contraseña-  
-¿Crees que no la se?- dijo Kenny divertido.  
-¿La sabes?- se confundió Kyle.  
-Es el cumpleaños de Stan ¿no?-  
-S-Si- dijo Kyle sonrojándose por completo –S-Solo ve y ya-  
-Está bien, está bien-

Kenny salió del salón y se dirigió al casillero de Kyle, justo cuando iba llegando Stan estaba parado justo ahí, recargado en los casilleros.

-Hola Stan- lo saludó el rubio  
-Hey Kenny-  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tu casillero estaba del otro lado del pasillo-  
-Quería ver a Kyle- dijo el azabache desviando la mirada.  
-Está en el salón y no creo que salga-  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Stan confundido.  
-Porque se está cagando de miedo- dijo Kenny sonriendo burlonamente.  
-Hahaha- Stan rio y se quedó callado mirando hacia el suelo.  
-¿No vas a ir a verlo?- preguntó Kenny.  
-No lo sé…lo veré cuando entre al salón de todos modos-  
-Entonces… ¿Por qué estabas aquí parado?-  
-Carajo no lo sé- Stan golpeo su cabeza contra uno de los casilleros y cerró los ojos –Estoy confundido…-  
-¿Qué te confunde mi querido Stanley?- dijo el rubio fingiendo no saber lo que pasaba.  
-Es que…- comenzó Stan –La primera vez que lo vi como una chica…Wow...-  
-¿Y por eso lo besaste?-  
-¡No! ¡No sé qué paso!, me descontrole- Stan hizo una leve pausa y al ver que Kenny no respondió continuo hablando –La segunda vez que lo vi con ese vestido no fue tan grave y creo que pude controlarme-  
-Bueno… ¿Por qué crees que fue más fácil la segunda vez que lo viste?  
-Pues es que no se veía como el –  
-Entonces… ¿Te gusta más como chico?- Kenny sonrió pervertidamente.  
-¡Carajo Kenny deja de confundirme!-  
-¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! ¡Tú eres el marica!-  
-Kenny eres más marica que todos los chicos de la escuela juntos-  
-Yo solo disfruto de los placeres de la vida-  
-Que asco-  
-Al menos yo no soy gay por mi mejor amigo-  
-¡Coño! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Iré a ver a Wendy!  
-¿Y?-  
-¡La voy a besar!-  
-Corre Stan, ve y pruébale al mundo que no eres gay…-  
-¡Eso hare!-

Stan se fue corriendo por los pasillo dejando a Kenny solo y confundido, por un lado le estaba haciendo ver a Stan que sentía algo por Kyle, pero por otro había hecho que se fuera a besuquear con Wendy, si, esa extraña confusión de no saber si ayudaste o la cagaste.

Por otro lado Kyle seguía en el salón preguntándose porque Kenny tardaba tanto. El salón comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco y los nervios de Kyle iban incrementando.  
Al parecer nadie se daba cuenta y eso hizo que Kyle se tranquilizara un poco, su mente comenzó a despejarse y cuando estaba a punto de lograr la tranquilidad perfecta un libro golpeo su cabeza.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó Kyle.  
-Hola judío- dijo Eric Cartman sentándose en frente de él.  
-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?! ¡Eso dolió!-  
-Ese era el punto-  
-Pendejo-  
-Marica-  
-Gordo de mierda-  
-Judío imbécil-  
-¡Heeey!- Kenny interrumpió la pelea poniendo el libro de biología de Kyle en medio de ambos –Deja de molestar a mi princesa culón-  
-¡Kenny! No soy tu princesa…deja de decir eso- dijo Kyle con un leve sonrojo.  
-Me sorprende lo maricas que pueden llegar a ser- dijo Eric dándose la vuelta.  
-Solo ignóralo- Kenny le toco el hombro a Kyle y le sonrió.  
-Siempre- Kyle abrió su libro y comenzó la leer, Kenny se sentó a su lado y después de un momento Kyle pregunto: -¿Y Stan?-  
-Uhh…lo vi hace un momento- dijo Kenny.  
-¿En dónde?-  
-Cerca de tu casillero-  
-Y… ¿no sabes a donde fue después?-  
-Sí, lo sé-  
-¿A dónde?- pregunto Kyle perdiendo la paciencia.  
-Se fue con Wendy…-  
-Oh…- Kyle bajo la mirada y cerro su libro.  
-Perdón Ky, eso fue mi culpa- dijo Kenny.  
-No es tu culpa, es su novia y debe estar con ella-  
-No, realmente fue mi culpa-  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Es que…-

Antes de que Kenny pudiera empezar a explicar entro el señor Garrison.

-Muy bien niños, ya saben que la teoría de la evolución es una pendejada pero aun así debemos repasarla de nuevo-

El señor Garrison dio la clase explicando porque todos eran unos peces-rana anormales. Kenny se la paso dibujando chicas desnudas en su libreta, Cartman simplemente no hacía caso, Kyle hacia apuntes aunque sabía que todo lo que decía el Señor Garrison era falso y Stan simplemente nunca apareció.

-¿Cuántas veces tendremos que repasar la teoría de la evolución?- se quejó Kenny.  
-¿Cuántas veces tendré que evitar que el mundo se vuelva ateo?- dijo Cartman.  
-¿Kyle? ¿Nos estas escuchando?- preguntó Kenny.  
-Ah si, lo siento… ¿Qué clase sigue?-  
-Gimnasia- respondió Kenny.  
-Mierda- dijeron Kyle y Eric al mismo tiempo, Kyle porque sería difícil el permanecer con la chamarra y Eric porque simplemente odiaba esa clase.  
-¿Cómo le vas a hacer con…"ya sabes que"- le preguntó Kenny a Kyle en un susurro.  
-Simplemente no me quitare la chamarra-  
-Creo que estoy enfermo, será mejor que valla a la enfermería- dijo Eric.  
-Tú siempre te enfermas antes de gimnasia culón- dijo el pelirrojo.  
-Me niego a tomar esa clase, al carajo yo me voy-

Eric se fue a la enfermería mientras Kyle y Kenny iban al baño a cambiarse, era más que obvio el por qué no podían ir a los vestidores de chicos.  
Justo iban entrando al gimnasio cuando el maestro detuvo a Kyle.

-Broflovski- lo llamo el maestro.  
-¿Mande?- Kyle respondió nervioso.  
-Quítese la chaqueta- le ordeno el maestro.  
-Uh…- Kyle se quedó congelado ya que era demasiado malo mintiendo y poniendo pretextos.  
-¡No puede!- intervino Kenny –Es que está enfermo-  
-No le pregunte a usted- dijo el maestro refiriéndose a Kenny y mirando fijamente a Kyle –Ya sabe que esta clase se entra solo con el uniforme-  
-Sí, lo sé pero…realmente estoy enfermo- Kyle se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso.  
-Muy bien, deme su justificante-  
-Uh…no tengo, no he ido al doctor…-  
-Si no tiene justificante debe portar correctamente el uniforme-  
-Pero…-  
-Quítese la chamarra-

Kyle no tenía más pretextos, si no se quitaba la chamarra le iba ir mal pero si se la quitaba le iba ir peor, al no tener opciones hizo algo que nunca había hecho, huir.

Abrió las puertas del gimnasio y salió corriendo por los pasillos, nunca había manejado una situación tan delicada y no sabía cómo hacerlo.  
Salió de la escuela y corrió un poco más hasta llegar al lago y tirarse al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
Se levantó lentamente y en el reflejo del lago vio que alguien estaba sentado en la banca que estaba detrás de él.

-¿Stan? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Kyle mientras se sentaba al lado de él.  
-…- Stan no contesto, solo miraba el suelo fijamente.  
-Stan… ¿Estas bien?-  
-Creo…- dijo el azabache casi en un susurro.  
-¿Crees? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-  
-Ella…termino conmigo-  
-Oh…- Kyle no estaba nada sorprendido ya que siempre era lo mismo, Stan siempre salía lastimado. Lo que más le dolía de verlo así era saber que volvería a pasar al siguiente día.  
-Creo que esta vez es enserio- dijo Stan.  
-No lo creo- comenzó el judío –Lo que sea que hayas hecho te lo va a perdonar-  
-No lo digo por ella, lo digo por mi…estoy cansado,-  
-Entonces… ¿esta vez es la definitiva?- Kyle no podía evitar sentirse feliz pero al mismo tiempo odiaba ver a Stan así.  
-Sí, te lo puedo asegurar- Stan sonrió levemente –Y tu…¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-Ah…- por un momento Kyle había olvidado todo lo que había pasado en la clase de gimnasia –Nada, solo quise salir-  
-Tu nunca quieres "solo salir"-  
-Te diré luego, por ahora haremos algo para que te sientas mejor.  
-No tengo ganas de hacer nada- dijo Stan cerrando los ojos.  
-Vamos a Pasitas, a celebrar que eres soltero-  
-Ir a Pasitas nunca me ha ayudado, no sé porque me siguen llevando cada vez que Wendy termina conmigo-  
-Pues siempre ha sido un pretexto para ir-  
-¡Hey!- se quejó el azabache.  
-Solo vamos-

Kyle tomo a Stan de la mano y se dirigieron a Pasitas, aunque Stan tenia cara de estar a punto de morir poco a poco se empezó a sentir mejor.  
Después de Pasitas fueron por un café y caminaron sin rumbo hasta regresar al mismo lugar y a la misma banca.  
Era obvio que Stan ya se sentía mucho mejor, solo Kyle le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas.

-Gracias Kyle, aunque ir a Pasitas sigue sin ayudarme fue mejor que las otras veces-  
-De nada, para mí también fue divertido, aunque odio faltar a la escuela-  
-Hablando de eso… ¿ya me vas a decir porque te saliste?-  
-Uh...no fue nada grave-  
-Entonces dime-  
-El maestro de educación física me estaba obligando a quitarme la chamarra y uh…solo salí corriendo-  
-Oh claro…eso- Stan se quedó pensando un momento –Me siento como un idiota-  
-¿Por qué?- dijo Kyle confundido.  
-Pues, tú tienes este problema y estas solo, y en vez de que yo te ayude tu estas cuidando de mi-  
-Oh no te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a cuidar de ti- dijo Kyle sonriendo.  
-Eso no está bien, yo voy a cuidar de ti- Stan tomo la mano de Kyle y este se sonrojo por completo.  
-E-Esta bien-  
-Bueno hay que ir a casa, la escuela está a punto de terminar- dijo Stan ignorando el ambiente gay que se había formado.  
-Tomemos el camino largo- propuso Kyle.

Y así fue, tomaron el camino largo. Iban jugando y riendo como si no hubiera un mañana y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a casa de Stan, entre bromas y empujones Stan le metió el pie a Kyle haciendo que este callera de espaldas.

-¡Ouch!- Se quejó Kyle en el piso.  
-Hahaha lo siento, lo siento ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Stan mientras le ofrecía su mano para que pueda levantarse.  
-Si…estoy bien, pero tú no- al decir esto Kyle tomo la mano de Stan haciendo que el también cayera al piso.  
-¡Ouch!- se quejó e azabache –Eres malo-  
-Te lo merecías-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento. A pesar de ser verano el pasto tenía algo de nieve derretida y eso hacía que todo estuviera más resbaloso.

-Deberíamos pararnos- sugirió Kyle  
-Si, deberíamos-  
-Mi mamá va a matarme si llego tarde, sabrá que me salí de la escuela-  
-Tranquilízate, no se va a enterar-  
-Pero...-  
-Kyle…- Stan susurro haciendo que el pelirrojo dejara de hablar.

El azabache se levantó lentamente pero solo para re-acomodarse encima de Kyle, ambos mirándose a los ojos, Kyle con el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido y Stan en un trance del cual no iba a salir, estaba perdido en los ojos verde esmeralda del judío.  
Stan comenzó a jalar el ushanka de Kyle hacia arriba hasta quitárselo por completo, su largo cabello cayó encima de la nieve que adornaba el pasto.

-¿Stan? ¿Q-Que haces?- pregunto Kyle, parte de él quería moverse, recuperar su ushanka y correr hacia su casa pero su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil.

Stan se inclinó dejando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de Kyle, poco a poco fue acortando la distancia hasta que esta fue inexistente.

Justo en ese momento, una chica pelinegra iba caminando por ahí, ella se dirigía a la casa de su novio para "perdonarlo" y así regresar con él, pero para su sorpresa Stan estaba besando a alguien más, una chica pelirroja que nunca había visto. Debido a la distancia no pudo ver más allá, simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.  
No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, claro que no, Stan le pertenecía y no iba a dejar que nadie se lo quitara, porque nadie jode con Wendy Testaburger.

Hola! Ya llevaba tiempo sin actualizar este fic -lo siento .-  
En fin, esta historia dio un giro inesperado, ni si quiera estoy segura de lo que va a pasar lol, en fin gracias por leerme y por dejarme bellos reviews asdasdasd  
Aye!


	7. Two-Face Bitch

Stan se separó lentamente de Kyle y aún seguía hipnotizado por esos ojos verde esmeralda, su mirada se desvió hasta el cuello del judío y acerco sus labios lentamente, estaba a punto de "marcar su territorio" hasta que Kyle reacciono, tomo su ushanka y lo empujo.

-¡Stan! ¡¿Qué carajo?!- Kyle exclamó y vio como Stan parpadeaba un par de veces.  
-Yo…- Stan se sonrojo completamente y se levantó del suelo dispuesto a salir corriendo. Lo hubiera logrado pero Kyle lo tomo de la muñeca.  
-No voy a dejar que huyas de nuevo- dijo seriamente el judío.  
-Lo siento- dijo Stan aun estando de espaldas.  
-No importa…- se resignó Kyle ya que sabía que no era culpa de Stan sino de esa jodida galleta.  
-Enserio- Stan se dio la vuelta y miro a Kyle –Perdóname, es demasiado injusto…me estoy aprovechando de ti…pero enserio no sé qué me pasa.

Kyle vio lo confundido y frustrado que Stan estaba, era cierto que no podía controlarse, era cierto que no era su culpa y Kyle lo sabía, simplemente no podía dejar que su mejor amigo pasara por eso y mucho menos cuando acababa de terminar con Wendy.

-No te estas aprovechando de mi- dijo Kyle seriamente.  
-Si lo estoy pero…-  
-Stan, tengo que decirte algo- Las piernas de Kyle empezaron a temblar y su corazón comenzó a latir a máxima velocidad.  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Todo esto es…por el deseo que pedí- Kyle miro hacia el suelo, ya no había vuelta atrás.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Estas involucrado en mi deseo, por eso te afecta y actúas así, es mi culpa-  
-Pero… ¿Qué pediste?- preguntó Stan confundido.  
-¡No puedo decirte! Pero hazte una idea, es algo obvio…-  
-Pues no es obvio para mí-  
-Te diré cuando regrese a la normalidad-  
-¡¿Y cuándo será eso?! ¡Ni si quiera lo sabes y pretendes que yo siga sin saber nada!-  
-¡Oye esto es más difícil para mí que para ti!- dijo Kyle pensando en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que se enamoró de Stan.  
-¡Al menos tu sabes que está pasando! Esto también me afecta a mí y no me quieres decir porque-  
-¡Es que no puedo!-  
-¡Si puedes!-  
-No es mi culpa que seas tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta…- susurro Kyle molesto y con pequeñas lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.  
-¡Oh! perdóname por ser tan estúpido y no entender tus cosas de niña- dijo Stan sin pensar y arrepintiéndose al instante.  
-¡Idiota!- Kyle le grito mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
-Kyle yo…- trato de decir Stan.  
-Déjame- Kyle comenzó a caminar y a acomodarse el ushanka nuevamente.  
-¡Kyle!- grito Stan tratando de detener a Kyle pero lo único que vio fue el dedo medio de este.

Stan nunca había hecho llorar a una niña y no era cualquier niña sino Kyle, realmente se sentía horrible. Sabía que no debía decir cosas como esas pero realmente quería saber que pasaba, Kyle le estaba ocultando demasiadas cosas.

Antes de entrar a su casa, Kyle se aseguró de limpiarse bien las lágrimas y así evitar preguntas innecesarias.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela amor?- preguntó su mamá sin despegar los ojos del plato que estaba lavando.  
-Uh...bien- dijo Kyle olvidando por completo que solo había ido a una clase.  
-¿Te dejaron mucha tarea?-  
-Sí, de hecho tengo que ir a hacerla- Kyle comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras, escucho que su mamá le dijo algo más pero no pudo entenderlo y la verdad tampoco le importo.

Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta con seguro y se tiró en la cama. No quería seguir llorando, no iba a hacerlo aunque quisiera pues no estaba triste sino enojado.  
Enojado porque Stan no podía ver sus sentimientos, era algo demasiado obvio, algo que prácticamente todo el mundo sabía o sospechaba, menos él.  
Conocía bien a su mejor amigo y sabía que a veces no sabía lo que decía. No podía culparlo, era obvio que Stan también estaba confundido pues no sabía que estaba pasando.

Kyle se quedó pensando en lo mismo por un momento, llegando a diferentes conclusiones, en las que algunas veces sentía que todo había sido su culpa y en otras Stan resultaba siendo el culpable.

Unas voces provenientes de su sala lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos, las voces fueron separadas por los pasos de alguien llegando a su habitación.

-Kyle- dijo la voz detrás de la puerta –Ábreme tengo algo para ti-

Kyle se levantó de la cama y quito el seguro.

-Hola Kenny- lo saludó  
-Wow…te ves muerto- le dijo el rubio entrando a la habitación-¿Stan la volvió a cagar?-  
-Algo así…-  
-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- le preguntó el rubio seriamente.  
-No realmente-  
-¡Qué bueno!-Kenny gritó alegremente –Porque tengo algo que decirte-  
-Uh… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kyle confundido por los repentinos cambios de actitud del ojiazul.  
-Bueno…estaba hablando con Cartman y llegamos a la conclusión de que no puedes ir por la vida huyendo de la clase de gimnasia y sujetando tu gorro todo el tiempo-  
-Aha…-  
-Entonces pensamos en unas soluciones-  
-Cuando dices "pensamos"… ¿Te refieres también a Cartman?- preguntó Kyle cuidadosamente.  
-Si ¿Por?-  
-¿El? ¿Pensando en soluciones para mí?  
-Sí, ya ves que no te odia tanto-  
-Pero…-  
-¡Déjame terminar!- exclamó Kenny.  
-Está bien, sigue-  
-Te decía, que para que puedas lidiar con la clase de gimnasia tienes que tener un justificante ¿no?-  
-Kenny ¿quieres llegar al punto? Por favor-  
-No interrumpas, ya casi llego-  
-¡Pues ya dilo!-  
-El punto es que Cartman te hizo este justificante –Kenny saco de su bolsillo el justificante y se lo entrego a Kyle –Este te libra de la clase de gimnasia-  
-Wow…está muy bien hecho-  
-¿Qué esperabas? Cartman es experto en saltarse esa clase-  
-Cierto-  
-Y ahora…- Kenny sonrió sospechosamente.  
-¿Hay más?-  
-Sí, esta es mi parte favorita-  
-Oh…eso no puede significar nada bueno…-  
-Claro que es bueno, te ayudara –Kenny tosió y aclaro su garganta –Tienes que admitir que tu súper ushanka no puede con todo ese cabello y que todo el tiempo se te está cayendo-  
-Supongo…-  
-Y para que no se vuelva a caer pensé en esto- Kenny saco de su otro bolsillo un paquete de ligas, listones y un cepillo- Si te amarras el pelo en trenzas no se te va a caer-  
-Y…¿Te parece que se hacer trenzas?- Dijo Kyle enarcando una ceja.  
-Tu no, pero yo si-  
-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No dejare que juegues con mi cabello!-  
-Vamos, peino a Karen todo el tiempo, además, tu cabello es tan lindo- Kenny jaló el ushanka de Kyle y lo tiro al suelo.  
-¡Hey!- se quejó el pelirrojo.  
-Siéntate en el piso, veras que será divertido-  
-Mierda- se resignó Kyle sentándose en el piso.

Kenny se colocó atrás de él y comenzó a cepillar el largo cabello de Kyle.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó el judío -¡Eso duele!-  
-No es mi culpa que no te hayas peinado ni una vez-  
-No me gusta peinarme…para eso existe mi ushanka-  
-La belleza duele Kyle-  
-¡No me vengas con esa mierda! ¡No soy una niña!-  
-De hecho si-  
-Cállate…-  
-Ya, ya, lo siento-

Después de quince minutos todo el cabello de Kyle quedo desenredado, y Kyle tenía que admitir que era una sensación agradable, sin duda era raro que Kenny fuera el que lo estuviera peinando pero aun así se sentía bien.  
De un momento a otro el cabello de Kyle quedo atado en dos coletas altas.

-¡Kenny! ¿¡Que mierda?!- dijo Kyle cuando finalmente se vio al espejo -¡No acordamos esto!-  
-¡Lo siento! ¡No pude resistirme!- dijo Kenny con una sonrisa juguetona – ¡Es que eres demasiado linda!-  
-Jo-de-te- dijo Kyle cubriéndose la cara de la pena.  
-Está bien, ahora si –Kenny desato las coletas y dejo suelto el pelo de Kyle -¿Listo para aprender a hacer trenzas?-  
-¿Tengo que aprender?-  
-Claro, no siempre te voy a peinar yo-  
-De hecho no te dejaría-  
-Oh Kyle, sabes que si lo harías- Kenny separo el cabello de Kyle en dos secciones –Vamos a empezar-  
-Okay…empieza-  
-Solo presta atención, separas en tres partes-  
-Muy bien, primero en dos luego en tres…- Kyle repitió para acordarse de todo.  
-¿Vas bien?-  
-Si- Kyle asintió.  
-Bueno, tomas la parte de la izquierda y la cruzas sobre la de la de en medio, luego cruza la derecha sobre la que ahora está en el medio, ósea la izquierda, y después repites lo mismo hasta el final-  
-¿Qué?- dijo Kyle al no entender nada.  
-¿No entendiste?-  
-¡No! ¡¿Cómo carajo hiciste eso?!-  
-Haciéndolo-  
-Ah es demasiado difícil- se quejó el pelirrojo.  
-Lo sé, al principio es difícil-  
-¿Cuánto te tardaste tú en aprender?-  
-Pues solo vi a Karen hacerlo-  
-¡Ahh! ¡Dijiste que al inicio era difícil!-  
-Pues sí, para ti-  
-¡Solo repite el proceso!-  
-Muy bien, separas el pelo en dos partes…-

Mientras Kenny repetía el proceso una y otra vez, una chica pelinegra de boina purpura se paseaba por la casa de Kyle, se acercó a la puerta y toco un par de veces.

-Hola Wendy- Le abrió Sheila -¿Buscas a Stan?-  
-No, como presidenta de la clase vengo a traerle las tareas a Kyle de los días que falto- Wendy sonrió y acomodo su fleco detrás de su oreja, tenía esa actitud natural de agradarle a los padres.  
-Oh claro, pasa, Kyle está en su cuarto- Sheila se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Wendy.  
-Gracias señora Broflovski-

Wendy subió las escaleras y se acercó al cuarto de Kyle, antes de tocar escucho la voz de Kenny.

-¿Ves que bonita te ves?-  
-¡Kenny! ¡Te dije que nada raro!-  
-Pero te ves linda con moñitos-  
-¡No Kenny! ¡Ya te dije que no soy una niña! Además, ¡Ni si quiera aprendí a hacer las jodidas trenzas!-  
-Y yo ya te dije que si lo eres-  
-¿Podemos regresar a las trenzas?-  
-¡Ah! Está bien…suéltate el cabello-

Wendy se quedó callada escuchando la conversación, no es que ella fuera una chismosa pero la conversación era intrigante. Kyle, moños, "suéltate el cabello", era demasiado extraño y como un reflejo abrió la puerta sin tocar.  
Si antes de entrar pensó que era raro el verlo era increíble.

-Carajo…- dijo Kyle al ver a Wendy –Kenny…No cerraste la puta puerta ¿verdad?-  
-Al parecer no…-respondió Kenny.  
-Kyle…Eres tu- dijo Wendy después de un silencio.  
-…- Kyle enmudeció.  
-Tú estabas con Stan ayer, eras la niña que lo estaba besando-  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Kenny mirando a Kyle-¿Te beso de nuevo y no me dijiste?-  
-¿De nuevo?- dijo Wendy comenzando a perder la cordura.  
-Wendy, déjame explicarte- comenzó Kyle.  
-¿Explicarme que marica?- dijo Wendy ya algo molesta.  
-Mira uh…hace poco me convertí en mujer, sé que suena raro pero…-trato de explicar Kyle.  
-Me importa una mierda ¡Tú siempre estuviste detrás de Stan!- Wendy entro y cerró la puerta, se acercó a Kyle y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.  
-¡¿Y?!- Kyle se soltó del agarre de Wendy –Acabas de terminar con él, por milésima vez-  
-¡Ese no es tu problema!-  
-Si lo es, estoy harto de que lo lastimes, es mi mejor amigo-  
-Te gustaría que fuera algo más ¿no? ¡Eres un marica!-  
-¡Cállate puta!-  
-¡Ya estas judío!- Wendy alzo su puño, estaba a punto de golpear a Kyle.  
-¡Woah!- Kenny se puso en medio –No te atrevas a tocar a Kyle- dijo el rubio seriamente.  
-Muévete McCormick- ordenó Wendy, Kenny solo se quedó callado y le lanzo una mirada asesina que asustaría a cualquiera.  
-Wendy, enserio no quiero pelear contigo, sabes que no tengo nada con Stan- dijo Kyle tratando de calmar a la pelinegra.  
-Oh… ¿Y lo de ayer?-  
-Eso…no puedo decirte- dijo Kyle bajando la mirada.  
-Kyle, no voy a razonar contigo- Wendy se dirigió hacia la puerta –Aléjate de Stan-  
-No- respondió Kyle dirigiéndose a Wendy y tomándola del hombro –No importa lo que digas, aunque trates de amenazarme, no lo hare-  
-Oh… ¿Amenazarte?- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa torcida –Eso no hace falta, ¿Quién me crees? ¿Cartman?-  
-Wendy, hagas lo que hagas no lo hare- Kyle apretó sus puños al ver mirada de la pelinegra clavarse en la suya.  
-Si tú no te alejas de Stan, yo voy a alejar a Stan de ti- Wendy sonrió dulcemente y salió de la habitación.

Un silencio se apodero del lugar, Kenny y Kyle estaban bastante sorprendidos pues no conocían ese lado de la pelinegra.

-No sabía que Wendy era tan…-comenzó el pelirrojo.  
-¿Psicópata? ¿Loca?- sugirió Kenny.  
-Iba a decir celosa pero creo que tienes razón-  
-Lo peor es que Stan no conoce ese lado-  
-No creo que muchos lo conozcan, o al menos no han vivido para contarlo…- dijo Kyle.  
-¿Cómo la señorita Ellen?-  
-Exacto-

Kyle se quedó callado un momento, fue demasiado poco pero no lo suficiente para que Kenny no notara que algo andaba mal.

-No te preocupes- le dijo el rubio –Stan nunca se va alejar de ti-  
-Lo se…es solo que ahora todo está muy jodido- Kyle suspiro- Acabo de pelear con Stan y si el regresa con Wendy…  
-Ky…créeme no se va a alejar de ti-  
-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-  
-Pues, para empezar tenemos algo que ella no-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Las galletas están de nuestro lado- dijo Kenny mientras rodeaba a Kyle con su brazo.  
-…Supongo-

Kyle no sabía si eso era algo bueno, Wendy sin ningún tipo de ayuda extra podía controlar a Stan y traerlo de aquí para allá.  
Estaba bastante preocupado pues estaban pasando demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo y en lo único que podía pensar era en arreglar las cosas con Stan.  
Ciertamente todo estaba muy jodido pero de ninguna forma iba a dejar que Wendy le quitara a su mejor amigo, por ahora iba a esperar a ver cuál era el primer movimiento de la pelinegra, y luego iba a defenderse, porque así como nadie jodia con Wendy Testaburger, nadie jodia con Kyle Broflovski, excepto Cartman claro está.

A/N: hola! ahora si actualice rápido, yay.  
No hay mucho que decir de este cap, simplemente que aun que amo a Wendy y no me gusta ponerla como la mala simplemente no pude resistirme :33  
Por ultimo quiero aprovechar para agradecer a Coyote Smith: Gracias por siempre ser el primero en dejarme hermosos reviews en todos mis capítulos asdasdasd.  
Eso es todo por ahora, Aye!


	8. Carry On My Way

Después de que Wendy se fue, Kenny se quedo en casa de Kyle para "reconfortarlo", no de la manera en la que Kenny hubiera querido pero si con un poco de Guitar Hero.

Estaban tocando canciones al azar y de pronto comenzó Carry On My Way.

-Kyle- dijo Kenny al notar como el pelirrojo comenzó a perder, este no contesto y siguió apretando botones al azar -¡Kyle!- exclamó de nuevo el rubio.  
-Ah… ¿Mande?- contesto Kyle saliendo de su trance.  
-¿Estas bien?-  
-Sí, es solo que esta canción…- comenzó a decir el judío.  
-¿Te recuerda a Stan?-  
-Algo…- Kyle se sonrojo y le puso pausa al juego.  
-¿Sigues preocupado por lo que dijo Wendy?- dijo Kenny sentándose en el sofá que estaba detrás de ellos.  
-No es eso, es solo que…ella tiene ventaja- Kyle dijo sentándose al lado de Kenny.  
-No es cierto, ¿no recuerdas el poder de las galletas?-  
-No me refiero a eso y definitivamente no lo voy a usar-  
-¡Pero funciona tan bien! ¡Incluso hace que Stan se ponga du…-  
-Carajo Kenny ya te dije que no- dijo Kyle sonrojándose aún más que la primera vez  
-Entonces, ¿Qué te preocupa?-  
-Tuvimos…una pequeña discusión-  
-¿Fue grave?-  
-Algo…-  
-¿Y qué carajo haces aquí?- cuestiono Kenny-  
-¿Uh?-  
-¡Ve y arréglalo antes de que Wendy te quite la oportunidad!-  
-Pero…él se tuvo la culpa- dijo Kyle haciendo un puchero.  
-Sabes que Stan es un pendejo que no mide sus palabras, solo por esta vez asume la culpa-  
-Uh…está bien- aceptó el pelirrojo  
-¿Qué esperas?-  
-¿Te refieres a que vaya ahora?-  
-¡Sí!-  
-E-Esta bien-

Kyle salió de su casa caminando lentamente, aun estaba algo molesto pero sin duda tenia que arreglar las cosas con Stan antes de que Wendy hiciera su primer movimiento.  
Mientras Kyle caminaba hizo una "conversación mental" en su cabeza, pensó en todo lo que el pelinegro podía decir y todo lo que podía salir bien o mal.  
Kyle siempre fue demasiado perfeccionista en ese aspecto, siempre le ha gustado tener el control de las cosas.

Justo cuando estaba llegando, el bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar indicándole que alguien lo llamaba, se detuvo en seco y miro el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla: "Stan".

Kyle suspiro y deslizando su dedo por la pantalla contesto.

-Kyle- dijo Stan antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo.  
-Hola…-  
-Tengo que hablar contigo-  
-Habla- Aunque Kyle no quería sonar molesto, realmente lo estaba, pero una ligera sonrisa adorno su rostro al saber lo que Stan iba a decir.  
-Quiero verte-  
-Oh… ¿no puedes decirme ahora?-  
-No, quiero verte- Stan suspiro y un pequeño silencio se hizo presente –Voy a tu casa en cinco minutos-  
-Stan-  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-No puedes venir a mi casa- Kyle sonrió pues sabía que estaba jugando un poco con el azabache.  
-¿Por qué no?- la voz de Stan reflejo algo de preocupación lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Kyle se hiciera más grande.  
-Porque estoy afuera de la tuya…- Kyle rio ligeramente, casi imaginando la cara del ojiazul. Stan no dijo nada y rápidamente bajo las escaleras de su cuarto y abrió la puerta de su casa.  
-Hola Stan- dijo Kyle a través del teléfono a pesar de tener a Stan en frente.  
-Hey…- Stan sonrió.  
-¿Qué querías decirme?-  
-Bueno…uh, espera déjame colgar- dijo Stan haciendo reír a Kyle – Ahora si…lo siento-  
-Esta bien-  
-No…no está bien, te hice llorar-  
-E-Eso no importa- Kyle se sonrojo completamente y desvió la mirada.  
-Importa mucho, Kyle eres mi mejor amigo y me siento horrible por todo lo que dije-  
-Sé que te sientes mal y creo que eso es suficiente…-  
-…Me siento como un idiota- dijo Stan tapándose la cara-  
-Lo eres-  
-Deberías decir "no te preocupes, no eres un idiota" o algo así-  
-Sí, Debería…- Kyle rio ligeramente, era en este tipo de situaciones en las que simplemente quería abrazar a Stan y nunca soltarlo.  
-Y… ¿Sabes que más deberías hacer?-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Decirme- La mirada de Stan se tornó un poco más seria-  
-¿D-Decirte que?-  
-Ya sabes…todo-  
-Uhm…ya te dije que te diría cuando vuelva a la normalidad-  
-Pero…piénsalo, no sabemos cuándo vas a regresar y a mí también me está afectando y creo que si supiera que es lo que pasa podría ayudarte y así nunca más hacerte llorar-  
-No creo que el que me hayas hecho llorar haya tenido que ver con todo esto-  
-Bueno…tampoco creo que te guste que te bese sin razón y en cualquier momento-  
-Uh…Si, es cierto- Kyle mintió pues realmente aunque sabía que era obra del deseo amaba los besos de Stan-  
-Entonces… ¿vas a decirme?-  
-Pues…-  
-También considera que es injusto para mí no saber qué está pasando…y que realmente quiero ayudarte…-Stan le lanzo una mirada de perrito triste a Kyle sabiendo que este no se resistiría.

Kyle se derritió con esa mirada y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de nuevo. Pensó en Wendy, que estaba dispuesta a quitarle a Stan, tal vez si le decía todo eso haría que el pelinegro pase más tiempo con él. Pensó en Kenny y en como este siempre le decía que usara el "poder de las galletas" y por un segundo lo considero, haría todo con tal de no perder a Stan.

-Muy bien- aceptó Kyle –Te diré todo, pero debes prometer una cosa-  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-No dejes de ser mi amigo-  
-Kyle eso nunca pasara, te lo prometo-  
-Okay…uh…el deseo que pedí fue…- Kyle comenzó a hablar pero el sonido de su celular en su bolsillo lo interrumpió –Eh espera un segundo-  
-Mierda- susurro Stan.  
-Si…Ya voy…Esta bien…- Kyle colgó y trago saliva –Era mi mamá…tengo que irme-  
-¡No te puedes ir! ibas a…-  
-¡Lo hare mañana!- Kyle corrió lo más rápido que pudo pues lo último que quería era un regaño de su mamá.

Cuando llego a su casa Kenny ya se había ido y para su suerte Sheila no lo regaño solo le dijo que fuera a la cama.  
Kyle subió a su cuarto y se puso su pijama, se tiró en su cama y comenzó a quedarse dormido, había sido un día demasiado cansado y por lo menos merecía un sueño tranquilo.

Eso le hubiera gustado pero justo cuando se quedó dormido su celular volvió a sonar.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Kyle medio dormido sabiendo que era Kenny.  
-Saber cómo te fue-  
-Oh…eso, lo arregle y después la cague-  
-Dame todos los detalles-  
-Kenny son 11:50…te diré mañana-  
-¡No! ¡Si no me dices hoy no poder dormir!-  
-Ahhh está bien…Arregle las cosas con el pero después el me pidió que le dijera "todo" y yo acepte-  
-Entonces… ¿Te confesaste?-  
-Aun no, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero mi mamá llamo-  
-Y…¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?-  
-Mañana-  
-Wow…después de tanto tiempo-  
-Lo sé-  
-Y en esta situación…  
-Si…será a-algo difícil-  
-Justo cuando Wendy saca a la psicópata que lleva dentro…-  
-Carajo Kenny estás haciendo que me ponga nervioso-  
-Lo siento, te dejare dormir-  
-Ahora ya no podré dormir…-  
-Cuenta ovejas o algo-  
-Gracias por el consejo- dijo Kyle sarcásticamente  
-Adiós Kyle-

Y tal como había dicho no podía dormir. ¿Qué pasaría si al decirle a Stan lo que sentía este se alejaba de él? No podría soportarlo, ¿O qué pasaría si Stan corresponde sus sentimientos solo por la galleta? Por un momento parecería algo bueno pero cuando la "magia" de la galleta acabe definitivamente su relación con Stan también lo haría.  
Kyle se quedó pensando en un millón de posibilidades, entre buenas y malas, posibles e imposibles. Su cabeza no lo dejo dormir hasta la madrugada.

Cuando despertó se sentía horrible, sentía nauseas pues el decirle a Stan lo que sentía hacia que se pusiera demasiado nervioso, además ni si quiera había dormido bien, definitivamente iba a ser un día horrible.  
Kyle finalmente se levantó de la cama y después de bañarse, desayunar y lavarse los dientes salió de su casa y se dirigió a la parada del autobús.

Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, se preguntaba en qué momento se lo debía decir o si el debería sacar el tema, se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso y conforme más se acercaba a la parada más lento caminaba y más ganas de salir corriendo sentía.  
Pero lógicamente no puedes evitar lo inevitable, ahí estaba el, Stan Marsh, parado junto con Kenny y Cartman.

-¡Hey Kyle!- saludó Kenny alegremente.  
-Hola judío- dijo Cartman.

Kyle no respondió y simplemente tomo su lugar al lado de Stan.

-Hola Kyle…- dijo el pelinegro un tanto ansioso.  
-Hola…-  
-Uh…podrías…- comenzó Stan.  
-¿No puedes esperar verdad?- le preguntó Kyle con una sonrisa.  
-La verdad…no-  
-Está bien, te diré en el autobús-  
-Vamos, ya espere toda la noche-  
-Espera un poco más- dijo Kyle simulando toda la tranquilidad el mundo, cuando realmente era lo más aterrador del mundo, más que ir a la escuela convertido en niña, más que su madre enojada con él, más que todo.

Para la mala suerte de Kyle, el autobús llego más rápido que de costumbre, las puertas se abrieron y los cuatro subieron.

Kyle se sentó en la parte de atrás del bus, ya que no había nadie, Stan estaba justo detrás de él hasta que Wendy lo jalo obligándolo a sentarse con ella.

Kenny llenó el asiento vacío que quedo al lado de Kyle.

-Pensé que le dirías hoy- dijo Kenny.  
-Yo también…- Kyle miraba con odio a Wendy, no podía escuchar su conversación pero al menos podía ver las expresiones de Stan.  
-No te preocupes, no creo que el plan de Wendy funcione-  
-Yo si…-  
-Kyle, recuerda que Stan está detrás de ti para que le digas "todo" ¿recuerdas?-  
-Pues se nota que ese "todo" ahora le importa un carajo-  
-Sabes que no es cierto-  
-Solo míralo- señalo Kyle –Esta sonriendo como pendejo, Wendy lo tiene-  
-No lo tendrá todo el tiempo, es solo su primer movimiento-  
-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-  
-No lo estoy, solo intento animarte-  
-¡Kenny!-  
-Solo cálmate-  
-Estoy calmado- mintió el pelirrojo.  
-¡Mira!- dijo el rubio –Stan esta serio, tal vez que la está rechazando o algo-  
-No lo creo…Wendy se ve feliz-  
-Ahora Stan está haciendo caras extrañas- menciono Kenny.  
-Mierda…vomitó- dijo Kyle tapándose la cara –Wendy lo logro...-

Kyle aporreo su cabeza contra el asiento de adelante y cerro los ojos, el no queria rendirse pero de alguna forma la sonrisa burlona de Wendy y el vomito de Stan hicieron que sus pequeñas esperanzas se destruyeran, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado...dolia.

A/N: Hola! lamento la tardanza pero este capitulo me costo algo de trabajo TToTT lo cambie como tres veces y por eso quedo algo corto, espero poder actualizar pronto :DD PD: El titulo es en honor a la canción *-*  
Aye!


	9. Plan A, Casi logrado

Estar en el autobús nunca había sido tan horrible, Kyle miraba como Wendy le coqueteaba a Stan mientras Kenny trataba de "animarlo"

-Kyle deja de preocuparte tanto de todo y concéntrate en decirle lo que sientes- dijo Kenny seriamente.

Kyle no contesto, respiro y comenzó a calmarse pero toda su tranquilidad se fue a la mierda cuando Wendy le dio beso a Stan en la mejilla provocando que este vomitara de nuevo, Wendy miro hacia atrás y le lanzo una mirada burlona a Kyle, sus ojos prácticamente se reían de él.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, como la odio- dijo Kyle golpeando su cabeza contra el asiento de adelante, Kenny solo suspiro y espero hasta que el autobús llegara a la escuela.

Una vez dentro de la escuela Kyle tomo sus libros y se dirigió al su salón.

Al llegar Kenny fue corriendo hacia él.

-Entonces… ¿le dirás en el almuerzo?-  
-Eso creo…-

Las primeras clases del día fueron una tortura, en cada clase Stan se sentaba con Wendy y entre clases le cargaba los libros.  
Cuando al fin llego el almuerzo, Stan era el único que faltaba en la mesa.

-Y… ¿Ya pudiste hablar con él?- dijo Kenny mientras tomaba un sorbo de Dr. Pepper.  
-¿Tu qué crees?- dijo Kyle hastiado.  
-¿Qué si…?- dijo Kenny ganándose una mirada asesina de  
Kyle – Okay, cálmate, trata de hablar con el después de clases.  
-¡Ahhh!- Kyle se quejó y aporreo su cabeza contra la mesa, al subir la mirada vio a Wendy junto con Stan. Esa sonrisa de pendejo que adornaba la cara del azabache era lo más desagradable del mundo.

Wendy lo volteo a ver y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Que puta…-dijo Kenny al notar la mirada de la Wendy.  
-¿Cómo carajo hace eso?- dijo Kyle.  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-Controlar a Stan de esa manera…-  
-Nunca lo sabremos, tal vez es un súcubo…-  
-Si, Tal vez…- Kyle se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

Si las primeras clases fueron una tortura las últimas fueron un infierno.  
Durante todo el día Kyle vio como Wendy seguía a Stan a todas partes y viceversa.  
El timbre que anunciaba la ultima hora por fin llego aliviando a todos los alumnos de la escuela.

Kyle salió corriendo del salón dispuesto a caminar hacia su casa junto con Stan, siempre regresaban juntos…o más bien casi siempre.

-¡Stan!- grito Kyle mientras corría hacia él.  
-¡Hey Kyle!- lo saludo Stan excepcionalmente feliz –Wendy regreso con conmigo-  
-¿Enserio?- preguntó sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.  
-Sí, lo que paso fue que ella termino conmigo porque…-  
-Tenemos que hablar- interrumpió Kyle.  
-¿Hablar? ¿De qué quieres ha…- Stan se quedó pensando y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior  
-Oh… ¿se te había olvidado?- dijo Kyle un poco molesto y aliviado de cierta forma.  
-No del todo…-  
-Stan…-  
-Muy bien, es verdad que no lo tenía del todo presente…¿aun vas a decirme?-  
-Dije que lo haría ¿no?-  
-¡Oh Kyle gracias por no enojarte!- el azabache sonrió y envolvió a Kyle en un abrazo.  
-Te puedo decir mientras caminamos a casa…- todo el enojo que Kyle sentía se había esfumado por ese abrazo tan repentino.  
-Hoy no puedo…voy a llevar a Wendy a su casa- dijo Stan haciendo que todo el enojo de Kyle regresará.  
-Oh…- Kyle respiro y trato de calmarse pues lo último que quería era volver a pelearse con Stan -¿Puedo pasar a tu casa en la tarde?-  
-Claro- Stan sonrió.  
-Bueno entonces…-  
-¡Stan!- grito la voz de Wendy al otro lado de la calle, estaba sonriendo casi como si no fuera una psicópata  
-Lo siento Kyle, tengo que irme, te veo luego – dicho esto Stan cruzo la calle y tomo la mano de Wendy dejando solo a Kyle.

Kyle nunca se había dado cuenta de lo largo que era el camino de la escuela a su casa, como casi siempre regresaba con Stan el camino era muy corto pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

Kyle llego a su casa más tarde de lo normal, el reloj decía que eran las 4:37 y él se preguntaba si debería ir a casa de Stan o esperar un poco más.  
Al inicio decidió esperar un poco más pero debido a que la ansiedad lo estaba matando decidió hacerlo de una vez y terminar con todo lo más rápido posible.

Kyle llego a la residencia Marsh y toco varias veces la puerta.

-Oh Hola Kyle- lo saludo Sharon desde el otro lado de la puerta -¿Buscas a Stan?-  
-Sí, de hecho- dijo Kyle tratando de ver hacia el interior de la casa.  
-Él no está en casa, ¿quieres esperarlo?-  
-No, está bien… ¿No sabe a dónde fue?-  
-Está con Wendy, no sé en dónde pero esta con ella-  
-Ah…ya veo- Kyle giro los ojos y respiro pesadamente.  
-¿Seguro que no quieres esperarlo aquí adentro?-  
-No, estoy bien, gracias Sra. Marsh-

Kyle se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en la nieve, tomo su celular y apretando un botón llamó a Stan.

-¿Hola…?- contesto un distraído Stan.  
-Hola…- dijo Kyle sin saber que decir exactamente –Stan, estoy en tu casa, solo hablaba para saber si ibas a tardar mucho.  
-Oh mierda, es cierto…- Stan permaneció en silencio un momento, pequeñas risas y susurros de Wendy adornaban como si fuera música de fondo –No creo tardar pero creo que es mejor que yo pase a tu casa-  
-Bueno lo que tú digas…- Kyle colgó.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su casa bastante molesto, era irritante que prácticamente estaba persiguiendo a Stan para por fin decirle lo que sentía. Era obvio que Stan estaba demasiado ocupado con Wendy.

Kyle presentía que Stan no iba a llegar, y su predicción se cumplió.  
Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, Kyle revisaba sus tareas mientras hablaba con Kenny (lo cual ya se había vuelto una costumbre).

-Que pendejo- dijo Kenny al oír todo lo que Stan había hecho.  
-Ya lo sé…-  
-Tal vez deberías olvidarlo, ya sabes…superar a Stan-  
-Oh Kenny que linda tu propuesta- respondió Kyle sarcásticamente- Aunque quisiera olvidarlo no es tan fácil-  
-Sé que no es fácil pero así como se comporta Stan no parece tan difícil…-  
-Okay…supongamos que logro olvidarlo, ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? ¿Me quedaría como una mujer para siempre?-  
-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Kenny.  
-Este deseo lo pedí por Stan, la clave para ser yo de nuevo debería ser el ¿no?-  
-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-  
-Pues si mi deseo fue estar con él, no regresare a la normalidad hasta que se enamore de mi ¿cierto?-  
-Eso tiene sentido…eres un puto genio-  
-Si lo hubiera pensado antes no hubiéramos tenido que comer todas esas galletas…  
-Hahaha eso es lo de menos, lo que ahora importa es que al menos tenemos una teoría de como regresarte a la normalidad-  
-No es una teoría, estoy seguro-  
-Muy bien, a partir de mañana te ayudare a que Stan se enamore de ti-  
-Gracias, aunque no será fácil, tiene a una psicópata a su lado-  
-Yo distraeré a Wendy y tu trata de hablar con el-  
-Okay, no suena tan complicado-  
-Y sería bueno que usaras tus encantos de mujer un poco…¡No te salieron esas tetas para nada! ¡Úsalas!-  
-¡Kenny!-  
-Es la verdad…-  
-No usare eso…no quiero que se enamore de mí solo porque soy mujer-  
-Kyle, sé que duele pero tienes que ser realista, Stan es hetero y tu prioridad debería ser recuperar tu cuerpo, no ganarte a Stan…-  
-Pero…- dijo Kyle con voz quebradiza.  
-Kyle, recuerda, debes regresar a la normalidad cueste lo que cueste, así que aprovecha lo que ese deseo te dio porque si no lo usas será aún más difícil que Stan se enamore de ti.-  
-Está bien- Kyle sonaba como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago.  
-Lo siento por haberlo dicho de esa forma…pero no me gusta ver que sufras-  
-Kenny, está bien, enserio-  
-Muy bien, te veo mañana- Kenny colgó.

Kyle cerró sus libros y se tiró en su cama, eso había dolido bastante, tenía que usar el deseo y no importaba si Stan se enamoraba de él y después lo olvidaba.

Eso era lo que pasaría, a penas comenzara a usar el deseo Stan estaría "mágicamente" detrás de él y al regresar a la normalidad el deseo se iría junto con Stan.

Unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos, Kyle las limpio enseguida y respiro pesadamente.  
Tenía que hacerle caso a Kenny y olvidar lo que realmente quería, eso iba a doler y lo sabía perfectamente.

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que Kyle quería, se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta y ahora tenía que ir a la escuela y "enamorar" a Stan, ¿Cómo haría eso? No tenía ni puta idea pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mientras Kyle llegaba a la escuela después de un silencioso viaje en el autobús, su corazón dolía con cada latido que daba.

Desde antes de la primera clase Kenny ya estaba listo.

-Muy bien, será fácil, yo iré con Wendy y tú hablas con Stan- dijo Kenny.  
-De acuerdo- respondió Kyle.  
-Y trata de no tardar mucho, no quiero estar mucho tiempo con esa psicópata-  
-De acuerdo-  
-Y si ella llega a matarme debes de darme al menos tres días para recuperarme-  
-De acuerdo…-  
-Y en caso de que…-  
-¡Kenny solo hazlo!-  
-Okay, Okay …-

La pelinegra estaba a punto de cerrar su casillero para ir con Stan pero Kenny llego antes.

-Hey Wendy- dijo Kenny con una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Wendy fríamente.  
-¿No puedo venir a saludar a mi psicópata favorita?-  
-Que gracioso eres, guárdalo para tu novio, marica…- Wendy intento irse pero Kenny la tomo del hombro, el rubio respiro y paso por alto el comentario que había agregado Wendy al final.  
-¿Te he dicho lo linda que eres?- Kenny le lanzo su mejor sonrisa  
-Sí, varias veces, ¿Te he dicho que eres un pendejo?-  
-Varias veces- Kenny hizo una pausa-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-  
-¿Tengo opción?- Wendy preguntó.  
-No realmente-  
-Ah… ¿Qué quieres?-  
-¿Cómo lo haces?- dijo el rubio.  
-¿Hacer que?-  
-Manejar a Stan como si fuera tu juguete-  
-Yo no hago nada, el me ama-  
-Sí, seguro que es eso…-  
-¡Claro que es eso!- grito Wendy.  
-¿Qué le dijiste para que volviera contigo?-  
-¡Nada!-  
-¿Le ofreciste algo?- Kenny sonrió traviesamente.  
-¡N-No! ¡No sé de qué hablas!-  
-¿Crees que no me di cuenta?-  
-McCormick suéltame-  
-Wendy te recomiendo que no digas cosas que no vas a hacer-  
-¡¿Quién dice que no voy a cumplir lo que digo?!-  
-Alguien como tú no perdería su virginidad por algo así, ¿Qué pensarían los demás? Eres una put-  
-¡Cállate!- Wendy le dio una cachetada a Kenny dejándolo mudo –Lo que yo haga es cosa mía…- dijo Wendy recuperando la cordura y soltándose del agarre de Kenny.  
-Lo hiciste porque tienes miedo de que Kyle te quite a Stan ¿verdad?-

Wendy no respondió, salió caminando rápidamente en busca de Stan, y tal como Kenny dijo su miedo iba en aumento, cada instante que pasaba era peor.  
Imaginaba a Stan riendo con Kyle, con esa mirada que Stan solo le dirige a Kyle y ese tipo de sonrisa que solo le lanza a él, todo eso la volvía loca.

Aceleró el paso y recorrió los pasillos con la respiración entre cortada, algunas chicas de su clase como Bebe y Red la saludaron pero ella no respondió, ni si quiera podía oírlas, en su mente solo estaba encontrar a Stan.  
Finalmente lo encontró y por un momento prefirió no haberlo hecho.

A/N: Hola! Sé que hace muchísimo que no actualizo pero me quede corta de inspiración TToTT  
Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.  
Pd: En este fic los personajes son conscientes de las muertes de Kenny.  
pd2: Aquí explique un poco que es lo que hizo Wendy para recuperar a Stan y también hable un poco de que es lo pasa por su cabeza.

Eso es todo, actualizare pronto!

Aye!


End file.
